Fox Queen
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Fem. Naruto. Cross over with Alien vs. Predator. Don't worry about character death. Kyuubi enters his and a unknown gene into Natsuhi in attempt to escape in the near future? Will it work and what gene did he add?
1. Start the Timer

**I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

Kyuubi had just been sealed in Natsuhi and was right now behind its cage.

"**Seal me will you. Well since I can't get my revenge on you Yondaime I will take it out on Konoha through your daughter. But she will experience the worst of it all. Here is my mark…….and your curse" said Kyuubi** laughing evilly in the end as he sent his charka containing half his DNA and half an unknown DNA into her body changing her.

"**Happy early 12****th**** birthday" said Kyuubi** starting to go into a slumber for 12 half years with one last thought on his mind

'_**It shall start around the middle of the 12**__**th**__** year. THE STARTING OF MY FREEDOM' **_

**12 years later**

For 12 years Natsuhi lived a strange life. She had a mix of blonde, black, and red hair. She had blonde Kitsune ears with black tips on her head. She had tan skin that was while soft toke nothing less sharp than an extremely charka coated kunai to at least cut her. She had 3 whisker marks on each cheek and a half blonde to the half way point of her tail length and the rest black that was soft but at the tip was sharp enough to cut through Anbu armor as if it was butter. Her eyes were also unique. Were the white's in her eyes supposing to be was pitch black with her pure blue pupil in the middle and a black slit. She wears a regular black shirt with a fish net shirt underneath and black firm fitting pants with black ninja sandals and her black Konoha headband around her neck. She was 'well' develop for her age with her assets both upper and downer being not too big but not too small causing her to get the attention of a few unwanted eyes. But were never able to catch her due to her being so fast beyond her age, reflexes beyond humanly possible, can see perfectly in the dark as if it was day, and able to climb any surface without charka. Catching her was almost impossible adding her amazing stamina.

Natsuhi birthday had just pass a month ago and for some reasons her stomach was moving around once every week as if there was something inside but she ignored it for the most part since it didn't bother her much. Today she was heading to the academy for team assignments. She passed her exam but Mizuki tricked her into stealing the scroll of sealing for extra credit. She ended up learning about her burden, beating up Mizuki, saving Iruka, learning 9 jutsu, and copied the instructions of learning another one. She was sitting in the back of the class when Iruka came and started to give out team assignments.

"Ok class settle down. Today we are going to put you into teams. Now team 1……..Team 7 is Uzumaki Natsuhi, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura"

"I'm with the Uchiha and his fan girl. Ooo man this is a bad day already" mumbled Natsuhi

"A fan girl and a fox girl" muttered Sasuke

"What! Why does me and Sasuke-kun have to be with that fox!" roared Sakura

"Well you should be happy no honored to have Natsuhi on your team" said Iruka confusing everyone even Natsuhi herself

"What do you mean" asked Ino

"Well while you have brains Sakura and may be the smartest female in the class-" started Iruka making Sakura feel all proud of herself.

"You are barely average in all the other things like stamina, taijutsu, trapping, and more" said Iruka putting Sakura hopes down while others smirked at her.

"Now Natsuhi may only be average in her studies she more than makes up for her 'and' you're your faults by her other areas. Her taijutsu is the best of the females as well as her ninjutsu. Her trap making skills can be good as some Anbu. Now for her stealth, stamina, and speed is remarkable. She was able to escape platoons of Anbu and even the Hokage once. So as you can see she earn her keep in this team so make sure you earn yours by improving your other areas" said Iruka shocking the gennin that she was capable of this.

"So now back to the other teams. Team 8 is Hyuuga Hinata, AburameShino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Team 9 is continuing from last year and last team is Team 10 which is Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. That is all and I wish the best of luck. Your Jounin instructors will be here in a little" finished Iruka walking out.

**3 hours later**

All the Jounin instructors took their teams and left except for Team 7. Natsuhi was sleeping in the back, Sakura was enraged destroying the desk, and Sasuke had a tick mark on his head when Kakashi arrived.

"I'm guessing you are Team 7" said Kakashi waking up Natsuhi

"Your late" roared Sakura throwing a chair at him which he duck underneath

"Sorry I got lost on the path of life"

"Liar!"

"Well meet me on the roof" said Kakashi disappearing in cloud of smoke. Team 7 went up to the roof to see him sitting down waiting for him.

"Ok let's introduce ourselves like your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams" said Kakashi as the Natsuhi, Sasuke, and Sakura sat down in that order.

"Why won't you go first sensei" said Sakura

"Well I'm Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business. I don't have a dream but I do have a hobby" said Kakashi eye smiling.

'We only learn his name' thought everyone

"Ok you go now pinky since you asked"

"I'm Haruno Sakura, my likes is (looks right), my hobbies is (looks right), my dream is (looks right and squeals)" said Sakura

'_Poor Uchiha'_ thought Natsuhi

'_A fan-girl great'_ thought Kakashi

"And your dislikes?"

"Ino-pig!" yelled Sakura

"Ok you emo"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't' have many likes, and I have many dislikes. I have no hobbies and my dream is more of an ambition. It is to kill a certain someone" said Sasuke

'_As I thought'_ thought Kakashi

'_Cold'_ thought Natsuhi

"And last"

"My name is Uzumaki Natsuhi, I like to train and I dislike this village. I have no hobbies. My dream is to be free" said Natsuhi sadly

'_She really hates this place. Is it that bad to make her want to escape the village. I know Hokage-sama always keeps and eye on her when he can't he has Anbu watch her but I thought it was only for her protection. Now I see it is to keep her inside the village as well'_ thought Kakashi

'_Why does she hate the village'_ thought Sakura

'_What does she want to escape from' _thought Sasuke

"Well now that, that is settle meet me at training ground 7 for your gennin exam at 7. It is a test to see if you will truly become gennin. There is a sixty percent chance of passing and I suggest you not to eat. You might puke. Ja!" said Kakashi disappearing in a smoke again. Natsuhi left as soon as Kakashi left getting ready for tomorrow.

**The Next Day**

Natsuhi was ready and heading across the rooftops. She had on her back crossing each other were 2 green windmill shuriken. On her lower back lay a strange black cylinder that was the same size from the starting of her risk to her elbow which were around 9 inches possibly a little less. She had a kunai pouch on her right side of her leg and a special pouch on her left that was shaped like her box kunai pouch but held shuriken, a scroll, ninja wire, etc. She came to the training area to see that she was that she was the first to arrive. She decided to sit down against the tree and started to wait for her team and sensei until on actually showed up. It was Sakura. She stood a little bit away from her.

'_Since she is on my team I might as well get use to her and be on at least neutral grounds with her'_ thought Natsuhi

"Haruno" spoke up Natsuhi alerting Sakura

"Yes what is it?"

"Since we are on the same team I think we should get along for now. Don't worry I'm not going to steal your precious Uchiha. I won't even bother or come between you two. Just let's have a temporary truce with each other deal" asked Natsuhi leaving Sakura to think for a little before she answered.

"Why is it temporary?"

"Because as soon as I become a chuunin I am going for Hunter-nin or ANBU. I won't be a part of the team any longer"

………………

"Ok deal" said Sakura

'_She won't interfere with me and my Sasuke-kun so I guess it's fine'_ thought Sakura

"Good" said Natsuhi as she closed her eyes slowly falling asleep as she wrapped her tail over her body.

5 minutes later Sasuke appeared to the scene of Sakura sitting down waiting and across from her was Natsuhi laying down asleep against the tree peacefully. As soon as Sakura notice him she got up and walked over to him.

"Sasuke-kun would you like to-"

"No" said Sasuke cutting her off as he leaned against the tree Natsuhi was on when a smell enter his nose.

'_Strawberries. She smells like my favorite treat. Hmmm'_ thought Sasuke

**3 hours later**

"Yo" said Kakashi entering the clearing waking up Natsuhi

"YOU'RE LATE" yelled Sakura

"Sorry it's just that there was an old lady trying to cross the street and I had just to-"

"LIAR!" yelled Sakura

"Ok, ok now come here you three" said Kakashi heading to the 3 logs in the clearing and putting an alarm clock on one and took out 3 bento boxes outing them next to them alarm. He pulled out 2 bells and held it out in front of him.

"Ok you have until the bell rings which is at 12 to get a bell. You must get a bell from me or you won't get lunch and will be tied to a log. Also the person who doesn't get a bell gets sent back to the academy. Come at me with the intent to kill or you will never get the bells" said Kakashi as the three gennin got into their stances.

"Ok ready begin!" said Kakashi as all three jump into the forest.


	2. Gennin Exam

**I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator**

**P.S. The Uchiha clan has not been fully murdered. Only 30 percent were killed off with ****Mikoto surviving but Fugaku died. Hatake Sakumo is alive as well being as strong as the 3 sannin together.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

**With Natsuhi**

'_There are 2 bells and only 3 of us. Groups are usually carried out in groups of 4 for the newbie's. 1 Jounin and 3 gennin. Hmmmm…….. it's teamwork. He wants us to go against each other. I will play along…….for now'_ thought Natsuhi taking out both windmill shuriken off her back and holding them in her left hand while holding a few kunai and shuriken in her other hand.

**Normal POV**

Kunai and shuriken was thrown out of the woods causing Kakashi to lazily dodge until he saw a shadow in the sky. He looked up to see Natsuhi spinning in the air before she released 2 strange green windmill shuriken at him at high speed. He waited until they got closer to react before something happened. Black seals that were on the shuriken activated before a thin layer of wind charka was seen on the first and the second had a layer of ice surrounding it with pieces of ice coming off it as it went. There was even a path of ice following it.

'_O crap that's wind and ice elemental manipulation. I'm guessing she used the momentum from the spin to charge more elemental charka into the seals and since the charka was getting rushed in they would activate later making it look like she was just trying to speed it up. Clever but'_ thought Kakashi as he was cut in half then into pieces by the first but went up in smoke leaving pieces of a log.

'_The plan would not work on someone of my level…….wait I'm forgetting something'_ thought Kakashi from his hidden spot in the tree until he looked left to see the second shuriken heading for him freezing or cutting every tree or thing in its why or near it.

'_Ooo that's what I forgot'_ thought Kakashi

**With Natsuhi**

She landed in the ground looking around the frozen part of the forest for Kakashi. She bring her left hand two catch the first shuriken returning to its master before she put her right hand up to catch the second. She put them back on her back before she jumped off the ground as a pair of hands came out to try and grab her ankles. She landed a little bit back away from the hands. Kakashi soon jumped out of the ground were you could see he was perfectly fine accept that he had ice on different spots of his clothes.

"So you mind telling me were you learn elemental manipulation and where you got those strange two windmill shuriken?" asked Kakashi

"The Sandaime taught me the basics of elemental manipulation to me for my ninth birthday and gave me scrolls on it too, on my tenth birthday he gave me the two shuriken and taught me how to use it, and on my eleventh birthday he gave me this strange cylinder on my back. Because of my tenant I have the alignment for every element" said Natsuhi getting into a fighting stance while Kakashi stood there waiting for her.

"I know this is a test of teamwork but getting them to work with me will almost be impossible"

"Hmm why's that?"

"Haruno likes the Uchiha and the Uchiha is or wants to be a loner" said Natsuhi

"Well you could always try"

"Maybe later" said Natsuhi charging at Kakashi forming a hand seal

"_**Kage Bunshin no jutsu"**_ said Natsuhi making two clones to which they spread out still charging at him.

'_She knows Kage Bunshin'_ thought Kakashi getting into a ready stance to which the left clone reacted to by forming hand seals.

"_**Katon:**__**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**__"_ said the clone breathing out a large size fire ball at him. Kakashi dodge by jumping in the air but the middle original Natsuhi waited for that as she pulled and through a kunai at him forming hand seals.

"_**Kage Kunai no jutsu"**_ said Natsuhi making the one kunai become thirty. They punchier him but Kakashi went up in smoke leaving a log with him on a nearby tree looking down at her before a shadow was over him. He looked up to see a last clone jumping down at him in a rolled up ball before she broke up and aimed her tail at him. Kakashi jumped off the tree into the clearing as the clone pierce the tree he was on destroying it completely and dismissing itself. Kakashi looked in front of him to see the other clone forming hand seals in front of him.

"_**Suijinheki**__(Water Encampment Wall)__**"**_said the clone blowing out a fierce jet of water making a wall in front of Kakashi blocking his view of them shocking him.

'_She used that without a water source like the Nidame. Impressive'_ thought Kakashi as the original came out of the water attacking head on in a taijutsu battle shocking him. She threw a punch at his face which he blocked. Using the momentum she through her right foot to kick to try and hit him in the face but he ducked leaving him behind her with his hand in the tiger seal.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you" said Kakashi as he was on the way to shove his hand upward.

"O hell no" yelled Natsuhi as her tail shot outwards ready to put a hole in Kakashi chest but he mange to stop himself in time turning his body as the tail only cut through his Jounin jacket, shirt, and a little bit of his stomach.

"You will pay for trying that" said Natsuhi jumping back next to her clone glaring at Kakashi

"No need to get all serious and mad" said Kakashi eye smiling to which enraged the two even more as they both form their own hand seals.

"_**Katon:**__**Karyuu Endan **__(Fire dragon missile)"_ said the original blowing out a fire dragon

"_**Raiton: **_**_Raitingu_****_Tora _****__****(Lighting Tiger)**_"_ said the other releasing a lighting tiger.

The two jutsu's combine making a blue plasma tiger with a dragon tail and a half dragon, half tiger head shocking Kakashi. He barely had time to dodge as dragon slammed into his last position creating an explosion of blue plasma. Kakashi looked at Natsuhi to see she was shocked at what happened telling him she didn't mean for that to happen.

'_Wow fire plus lightning makes plasma. I'll make sure to keep that in mind'_ thought Natsuhi as she sent her last clone at him to fight him while she slowly followed it.

The clone went for a punch but was grabbed by Kakashi but the next action confused him. It smiled. He then notices why as he released it jumping back as it said its final words.

"_**Bunshin Bakuha **__(Shadow Clone Explosion)__**"**_ before it exploded making an explosion. In the debris he couldn't see anything but he didn't need to see when he heard a call.

"_**Fuuton:**__**Fuuryuu no **_**_Tonneru _****__****(Wind dragon tunnel)**_**"**_ which showed a wind dragon about to close it's jaws on him when the smoke was cleared up. He jumped to the left avoiding the attack but the explosion sent him into the air allowing him to get a clear view of her as she looked up at him. Kakashi used this chance to form his own hand seals.

"_**Katon:**__**Housenka no Jutsu **__(Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)__**"**_ said Kakashi sending flaming birds at him to which Natsuhi started to form hand seals to the last jutsu she knew to protect herself.

"_**Doton:**__**Doryuu Heki **__(__Earth Style Wall__)"_ she said as she spitted out a line of mud before it formed a wall to protect herself. When Kakashi landed ended his jutsu Natsuhi came running around the barrier heading toward him holding the cylinder. When she was closed to him she charged charka into it making an axe out of pure charka from the top of the cylinder shocking Kakashi as she griped the cylinder with both hands and tried to swipe off his head but he ducked only losing a few hairs kicking her in the stomach putting some distance between them.

By now she was panting heavily as she released her charka from the cylinder before doing a last desperate move. She charged charka into while holding it in front of her as she pulled the cylinder into two easily but what filled in their spots was a chain made of charka connecting the two. Right after charka formed around the ends of it making the two parts longer but made up of her blue charka. They were now nin-chucks.

She did a few practice swings before she charged Kakashi who brought out a kunai. For a while they were swinging and blocking each other neither getting a hit on each other. Natsuhi swung her weapon at Kakashi right but he parried it off with the kunai. Using that she wrapped the chain around his arm holding the kunai as she used her tail to try and cut the rope holding the bells but before she could Kakashi pushed back and jumped away from before she could reach.

"Damn" said Natsuhi as the charka left the cylinder brining the parts back together. She put it back on her back before she collapse from charka exhaustion but before she reached the ground Kakashi had her already in his arms bridal style.

"You sure are one amazing girl" said Kakashi putting her down laying her next to the tree near the three logs before he left to challenge the other gennin.

**With Sasuke**

'_She is stronger than I thought and she still couldn't defeat Kakashi. This may be harder than I thought but at least I don't have another weakling on my team' _thought Sasuke before he went over to his traps.

**With Sakura**

'_She is amazing! Who knew she was this strong'_ thought Sakura unaware of the person behind her.

"Sakura" said the man identify as Kakashi

(Same thing happens to Sasuke and Sakura as the Anime)

**End of Exam**

Natsuhi woke up to see Sakura and Sasuke sitting next to her. Kakashi was in front of her so she knew the exam was over. But the strange thing she couldn't move her body. She looked at Kakashi starting to panic.

"Calm down Natsuhi its only charka exhaustion. You won't be able to move for a while so no one needs to get tied up." Said Kakashi calming down Natsuhi

"Well good news. You don't need to be sent to the academy. You should be dropped from the ninja program entirely." said Kakashi shocking the 3 gennin

"The point of the test was teamwork which Natsuhi guessed right. Sasuke you ignored the other two thinking they will only drag you down. Sakura you fell easily to a genjutsu that they taught you in school because your crush for Sasuke when Natsuhi was in perfect range of you to accept help. Natsuhi you are good and everything but you should learn to trust your teammates more. You could at least tried which is why I am sending you back to the academy" said Kakashi

"Kakashi you know of my problems in the village and here you are now asking me to trust someone else with my life. You must have lost your mind. I would never trust anyone with my life because I'm not stupid. They will crush it and toss it away if they have a chance to use it to save them. It happened before and I will not let it happen to me again" said Natsuhi sadly shocking the other two gennin and making Kakashi slouch more knowing what she was talking about.

'_I almost forgot that day. A kid made friends with her one time and a group of adults threaten him to help beat her up or join her in the beaten. He joined them trying to beat her up and then the group toke it too far. They tried to rape her but Sandaime got there in time saving her. It was the last time Natsuhi ever tried to be friends with another and ever got caught by the villagers, ninjas, or the Sandaime. She basically disappeared off the face of the earth when looking for her. She tried leaving the village once but Sandaime stopped her before she got too far. That's why he is always watching her now'_ thought Kakashi

"Well they are to be your teammates so you should be able to trust them" said Kakashi

"Whatever"

"So since Natsuhi at least got the point of it I will give one last chance" said Kakashi handing bento boxes to Sasuke and Sakura.

"You are not feed her or you fail" said Kakashi disappearing into the woods. After a while Sasuke handed his food to Natsuhi.

"Why?" asked Natsuhi

"We are a team and you need your strength" said Sasuke to which Sakura nodded to and handed hers to Natsuhi as well.

"Thank you but one problem with this" said Natsuhi

"What?" asked Sasuke

"I can't move a single body part"

"O here I'll feed you" said Sakura as she started to hand feed her when Kakashi jumped into the clearing enraged. Sasuke reacting the fastest pulled out a kunai and jumped in front of the 2 girls.

"You…You……passed" said Kakashi eye smiling making Sakura smile and Natsuhi and Sasuke smirk in return.

"Team 7 is now active. Now I want you to remember something. Those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their teammates are worst than trash" said Kakashi walking up them.

"Meet me here tomorrow to start are missions then training. Same time. I'll take Natsuhi home" said Kakashi to which Natsuhi gave him a frighten stare.

"O calm down already. I am your sensei I would never let anyone in the village harm you under my watch" said Kakashi picking up Natsuhi bento box and putting it on her stomach as he picked up Natsuhi and started to walk to the village

**The Village**

Kakashi was walking through the village and he notice how scared she actually was. She had buried her face in his arm and had her tail wrap her tail around his waist. She could see people glaring at her.

'_It is the first time she is actually putting her life in others but it is without her consent' _thought Kakashi

He finally reached her apartment and opened it with her keys. He placed Natsuhi on the bed after taking off her sandals and equipment. He tucked her in and locked the door behind him. He looked around to see that her apartment while small was nice and clean. He walked to her window and opened it as he stepped out before looking back at Natsuhi.

"Would you like me to come back to check up on you" he asked

"No thanks. I thank you for everything anyways" said Natsuhi smiling at him

"No problem but I will still check in from time to time on you" said Kakashi

"What are you my father" asked Natsuhi

"Well no but I still care for you as if you were my daughter so later" said Kakashi closing the window and jumping off. Natsuhi rolled her eyes and went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Training

**I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Hokage Tower**

The Jounin instructors of team 8 and 10 were standing in front of the Sandaime with quite a few Anbu, Jounin, and chuunin standing behind them.

"Hokage-sama team 8 passed. Kiba is just a little brash and Hinata is just shy but they could get out of it soon. Shino is a typical Aburame but they all will make a good tracking team" said Kurenai

"Team 10 passed. Shikamaru may be lazy and Chouji may just eat all the time but with a good motivation from Ino there in the game" said Asuma as Kakashi Shunshin in next to the two.

"What happen to you" asked Anko from the back

"Natsuhi" was his only reply

"What you do" asked Sandaime

"I tried to a thousand years of pain on her but she saw what I was about to do and became enraged. She almost put her tail through my stomach if I didn't just barley dodge" said Kakashi showing his cut vest, shirt, and stomach

"And the ice on you" asked Sandaime

"Your tenth birthday gift" said Kakashi making him nod his head to

"How did she make ice then what was it" asked Kurenai

"It is two green windmill shuriken had seals on them. They are harder and stronger the original ones. The seals on it allow her to add elemental charka to it. Because of her tenant she has all elemental affinities allowing her to use Hyouton. She uses it to wrap the shuriken allowing it to do more damage" said Kakashi

"So how they do" asked Asuma

"Team 7……passes. Sakura is the fan girl of Sasuke so is always focusing on him. Sasuke thinks others make him weaker while Natsuhi just doesn't trust others even me. You know she learned 9 ninjutsu's from the scroll" said Kakashi

"Which ones" asked Sandaime

"_**Kage Bunshin, Kage Kunai, Katon: **__**Goukakyuu, Suijinheki,**__** Katon: **__**Karyuu Endan,**__** Fuuton: **__**Fuuryuu no **_**_Tonneru,_**_** Bunshin Bakuha,**__** Raiton: **_**_Raitingu_****_Tora,_**_** Katon: **__**Housenka no Jutsu, and**__** Doton: **__**Doryuu Heki"**_ said Kakashi

"That is a good amount. Well that's all you are dismissed and Kakashi now slacking off with training them. I want you to get right into. I fear the council may do something drastic" said Sandaime

"Hai" said the nins leaving

**Next Day**

Natsuhi came to the training ground seeing Sasuke and Sakura waiting for Kakashi as well. An hour later Kakashi arrived shocking the group.

"Sorry I'm late I-" started Kakashi but Natsuhi cut him off

"It's ok you were only a hour late" said Natsuhi surprised to see him so early

"Ok today we are going to do a few missions then we are going to get right into training you" said Kakashi eye smiling as he lead them to the Hokage tower. This was the day they learned the horrors of D rank missions. After completing a few missions they were back at their training ground but Kakashi had a box in front of him with two clones next to him.

"Ok for training I am going to have you do your own personal training for each of you. Sakura we are going to start off with charka control for you since you have so little same as your stamina. You will progress extremely well as a genjutsu specialist or a medic nin. But you also need to know what you are getting yourself into when you became a ninja. This clone shall get you started and explain everything" said Kakashi as a clone went up to Sakura and Shunshin away.

"Sasuke you are going to be trained in the ways of an Assassin. We will work on your speed, stealth, and charka control. Teach you the human anatomy and pressure points etc. You will also be taught a few Assassin moves but you must learn something as well" said Kakashi as a clone grabbed Sasuke shoulder and Shunshin him away. By now it was only Natsuhi, Kakashi, and the box.

"Now Natsuhi you are going to become something only one person still alive is know but better" said Kakashi

"What's and who's that" asked Natsuhi

"An elemental specialist. The only know one alive is the Sandaime Hokage. The reason why you will become better than him is because of the Kyuubi you can use elements he can't use and with the Kyuubi's charka adding to your own you can throw tons of jutsu and not be tired while others won't be able to survive doing the amount of jutsu's you will be doing" said Kakashi

"Ok let's get started" said Natsuhi

"Ok like Sakura you will work on your charka control immensely allowing you to not waste charka doing jutsu's so you can do more. We will work on your speed also with your body and hand seals. Right after we will get into jutsu's starting off with your Katon (Fire), Suiton (water), and Raiton (lighting) with doing a few Hyouton (ice) here and there. Right after you master Katon, Suiton, and Raiton we will go to Doton (Earth), Fuuton (wind), and Youton (lava) with a few Mokuton (wood) and ******Kaneton (metal) in between. When you master the 5 major elements we will go all out in the sub elements like Mokuton, Youton, Hyouton, Kaneton and other elements we can make in the way. So are you ready" asked Kakashi**

**"****Yeah let's get to this" said Natsuhi**

**"****Great so do you know the secret to **Kage Bunshin******" asked Kakashi**

**"****Well besides the fact that it makes a perfect copy of you that can think on its own, do anything the original can do, and the user can receive information from the clone when dismissed" finished Natsuhi**

"Great so if your clones learn something when it disappears you learn it so think about that in training purposes" said Kakashi making Natsuhi think for a bit before it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"So wait! If I have 5 clones I get 5 times the training but if I have 100 clones I will get a 100 times the training" said a surprised Natsuhi

"That is correct but only you could do this because only you have the charka capacity to do this and they will have no effect on your physical body so you have to do physical training yourself" said Kakashi to which Natsuhi nodded her head to.

"Great so let's get started on charka control. You can increase your charka by climbing trees" said Kakashi as he started to walk up a tree shocking Natsuhi

"You do this by adding charka to your feet so you can stick to the tree. Too much you will blow off and to little you will slip off. Go on give it a try yourself first and use a kunai to mark your progress" said Kakashi as Natsuhi pulled out a kunai and put her other stuff down. She put her hand in the ram seal charging charka into her feet before starting to run up a tree. She made it 1/6 way to the top before she slipped off and landed on her feet.

"That was pretty good now make as many Kage Bunshin that you can make but leave enough energy to do physical exercises and have them do this" said Kakashi

"Ok _**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**_" said Natsuhi making 500 hundred clones. They all went up to a tree and started to practice.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei isn't using Kage Bunshin sort of like cheating"

"Natsuhi we aren't samurai. If you have a way to become stronger for the right reasons you should go for it. Ninjas are all about trickery and cheating. You are the only who can do this so you should use this to your advantage. It's like a bloodline plus if you think about it, it's better way to learn something than the Sharingan because you are doing the technique and practicing it. With the Sharingan you may be able to use it but with your way you will be able to master it and use it to its fullest. Like for an example a person with the Sharingan uses a copied version of jutsu with no experience in it and a person uses the same one but the person mastered it. The person who mastered it will win since he knows all the details of the jutsu. You understand" asked Kakashi

"Yes I do. Thanks"

"Great" said Kakashi now standing in front of the box. He opened it and pulled out an ink brush with some ink along with 3 scrolls.

"Ok I have a theory so work with me here. I am going to put gravity seals and restriction seals on you. The reason of it is to increase the gravity on you making you heavier so when you take them off you will a whole a lot faster. The restriction seals a will make movements harder like it will seem as if your body is bound by some force but when released it will make your reflexes sky rocket. Not a lot of people can do this since the stress will kill them soon or later but my theory is since you have Kyuubi in you it will heal your body before it will get damage so it will make you adapt to the seals faster so you want to give it a shot" asked Kakashi

"Alright I'm in" said Natsuhi

"Alright strip to your undergarments since I have to paint the seals on your body" said Kakashi making Natsuhi blush in embarrassment but did it never the less. She was now lying on the floor wearing a black wrap that went over her breast once but was big enough to cover everything and black panties. Kakashi was now painting seals all over her body before she had to turn around so he can do her back. In 20 minutes he was done and Natsuhi was standing up.

"Ok I will activate the gravity seal on level 1 now so brace yourself" said Kakashi forming a ram seal.

"**Fuin"** said Kakashi as half the seals on Natsuhi body glowed blue making Natsuhi buckle a little from the extra weight before the seals disappeared into her skin.

"And now the restriction seals"

"**Fuin"** said Kakashi making the rest of the seals glow green making Natsuhi struggle a little to control her movements before they disappear into her skin as well. Natsuhi struggle to put her clothes on as Kakashi started to talk.

"You can change the seals to add more levels and remove them by thinking of it and using charka to concrete on the seals. Don't worry about the gravity seal weight on other things because it only affects you so you won't bend any chairs or anything you sit on. Now for the rest of the day I want you to get use to the seals and read these 3 scrolls on Master's level Katon, Suiton, and Raiton." Said Kakashi giving her the scrolls and that what it was like for the rest of the week.

Kakashi would spilt them up and teach them separately. Natsuhi with the help of Kyuubi's healing had both her seals on level 5, with the help of Kage Bunshin learned and mastered tree walking, water walking, waterfall training, kunai and senbon balancing making her a master in charka in a degree never seen before. Due to her amazing progress Kakashi already started to teach her some jutsu and Kage Bunshin she learned them quickly. She learned 4 new Katon, 5 new Suiton, 2 new Raiton, and 5 new Hyouton jutsu's. The group was now together again waiting for Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke change a lot. Sakura toke her ninja training a lot serious so whatever Kakashi showed her worked and Sasuke stopped acting cold for the most part and talked a little more.

"Yo" said Kakashi appearing from behind them shocking them

"Kakashi-sensei" said a shocked Sakura

"I have come to tell you we will be doing are first C rank mission but we will have another 2 members joining us since it is out of the village" said Kakashi eye smiling

'_And the Sandaime wants to have extra eyes on Natsuhi just in case she makes a break for it'_ thought Kakashi as the 2 extra members appeared from the shadows

"Hey my name is Yamato"

"Hi my name is Sai"


	4. Wave

**I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**P.S. I made a few changes in the chapters before some are not as noticeable as others. Something I can't change so I will just leave it. Thanks****AtlantisWolf for the info and help.**

"Yamato here is a Jounin and Sai is a gennin" said Kakashi as the group looked them both up and down inspecting every detail of them (same as the anime but smaller version for Sai since of course he is younger).

"HI" said Sai all too much happy

"I don't like him already" muttered Natsuhi

"A pleasure meeting you 3" said Yamato giving all them a scary stare making the 3 gennin step back a little.

"Ok are mission is to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna who is heading to Wave to build a bridge from bandits. We are to meet him at the gate 4 in an hour so let's get packed for a month trip" said Kakashi as everyone nodded and went their own ways to get their stuff.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was packing all her stuff away for a one month trip with one thought on her mind.

'_This is my chance to prove to my team how much I change since back then'_ thought Sakura remembering the video Kakashi showed her what happen to a female nin who don't train.

There was a kunoichi who always shows off her body in such and say how it was better than everyone else until she was captured on a mission gone wrong. She was raped by many different men before she killed herself. That kunoichi could have been easily her or anyone like her so she shaped up quickly.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke had his stuff all together thinking to himself.

'_I will be stronger and protect my team. My…..friends'_ thought Sasuke also remembering what Kakashi told him.

He told him a story about a man who abandons his team for power to kill someone in an act of revenge. The problem was he abandon his team at the wrong time when a group of enemy nins came across them. They were destroyed by the enemy nins just because he left them. Not one of his teammates made it out alive and when he got anywhere close to the power he had to defeat the man. The man died because of a disease. He was left with nothing and no purpose. He was alone morning because of his betrayal to his comrades. Sasuke also change his ways since he knew what loneliness brings but he was still have his cold ways. He was not out for justice and not vengeance.

**With Natsuhi**

Natsuhi was about to open the door to leave when she felt pain and some moving in her stomach. She undid her genjutsu she had on her stomach to see that her stomach was getting a lot bigger. It was almost as if she was pregnant but that was impossible. She was still a virgin so what was going on. She placed the genjutsu back on as she left the house.

'_When I get back I will find out what's going on. One way or another'_ thought Natsuhi locking the door behind her as she left.

"**2 and half more months and no one notice yet. Kukukukuku"** said a voice in the back of Natsuhi's head but she couldn't hear it since it wasn't loud enough.

**Gate 4**

Natsuhi arrived to see that Sasuke and Sakura just came in while Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai were already there with the old bridge builder who was drinking his sake. They quickly made of down the road towards wave.

On the way to wave Kakashi explained how wave was like ninja wise to Sakura. Sai was drawing in a book and Yamato was looking at some seeds for whatever reason. The only two who were really focused on their direction was Sasuke and Natsuhi. Well for the most part Sasuke was but from time to time he would look at Natsuhi's tail hypnotize by its beauty to which Natsuhi notice but chose to ignore. They walked in silence for a little longer until they came across a puddle. They all immedaitly could tell it was a genjutsu but said nothing.

"Can we end this quickly" whispered Natsuhi

"No we have to find out if they are targeting Tazuna or if they are targeting us" whispered back Kakashi

**With hidden nins**

"They are too many of them so we will go after the old man straight off the back agreed" said the first nin

"Agreed" said the second as they both jumped from their genjutsu and headed straight for Tazuna

The two nins holding their connected chains had caught Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna by surprise but not Kakashi, Yamato, Natsuhi, and Sai.

Sai pulled out a strange scroll and drew a strange picture on it before calling out "Choujuu Giga" as a bear came out and snapped the chain in half pushing the two away from each other.

"_**Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki (Snow Storm Swallows)" **_said Natsuhi sending ice birds at one of them smacking him dead on.

"_**Mokuton:**__** Daijurin no Jutsu (Great Forest Technique)**__**"**_ said Yamato thrusting his arm forward as sharp roots came off it and hit the last nin into a couple of trees shocking everyone present.

'_He could also use wood element jutsu. How?'_ thought Natsuhi

"I'll take it from here. Yamato you can go get some answers from Tazuna" said Kakashi picking of one of the nins before going into the woods to grab the last nin. After a little integration from Kakashi and Yamato they found out about Gato and Zabuza was after them. Even knowing this they decided to continue on with the journey. They just came off the boat and they were now walking through a mist that kept on getting thicker. Sasuke sensing something through a kunai into a bush alerting everyone. They waited a bit before they saw a whit bunny hop out of the bridge.

"Is the dick-less Uchiha afraid of bunnies" said Sai smiling at him while Sasuke glared at him with Sakura.

"Wait that rabbit still has its winter coat. Meaning it is a bunny from indoors" said Natsuhi

"A substitution. GET DOWN!" yelled Kakashi as he bring Tazuna down while everyone else ducked as a huge sword came over their heads.

When they looked up they saw a shirtless man standing on the sword that was now stuck in the tree.

"Zabuza Momochi Devil of the Hidden Mist. A rank nin" said Kakashi

"Sharingan Kakashi and some unknown Jounin. It's a pleasure to meet but you have to hand over the old man" said Zabuza

"Afraid that's something we can't do" said Kakashi as he stepped in front followed by Yamato

"Then you will have to die" said Zabuza removing his sword from the tree and then was standing on the water in front of them.

"Guard Tazuna" said Kakashi lifting up his headband as the gennin surrounded him

"The Sharingan already. Well let's see how will it does in the mist._**Kirigakure no Jutsu"**_said Zabuza

"_**Fuuton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)"**_ said Natsuhi releasing a big wave of wind from her mouth clearing the mist.

'I don't remember going to the Fuuton section with her. You brat you went on without me' thought Kakashi smirking at Zabuza enraged face.

"Damn that brat" growled Zabuza as he had to face the two jounin's without the mist. Due to his cover Zabuza didn't last long and was 'killed' by a hunter nin who came and took him away.

"Ok let's hurry up and make it to Tazuna's house before we have anymore nins to deal with" said Kakashi lowering his head band as they continue to Tazuna's house. They finally reached his house but were now in the living room talking to each other.

**Living Room**

"Ok the first thing I want to talk about is that I want you to know that Zabuza is still alive. The hunter nin that took him works for him but we will be put into another fight from which we were a little tired from if we engaging him" said Kakashi shocking them

"Now we are going to train for the next time he attacks, so get a good night's rest because it's going to be hell for you when you wake up" said Yamato giving them a scary look.

"Hai" said Sasuke, Natsuhi, and Sakura as they ran up to their rooms

"Sai, I am sure Danzou has his own training ways for you" said Kakashi looking at him

"Yes so I will be perfectly fine" said Sai smiling and walking off.

"He sometimes creeps me out with his smile" said Yamato

"And your glare doesn't" muttered Kakashi

"What was that" asked Yamato

"Nothing, nothing at all" said Kakashi eye smiling and waving his hand

**Next Day**

The group was out in the clearing staring at Kakashi and Yamato.

"Ok Sai you have your training so I let you get to it" said Kakashi

"Hai" said Sai as he walked off into a clearing

"Now I will train Sasuke and Sakura while Yamato here is going to train Natsuhi. So come along Sasuke, Sakura" said Kakashi as he walked off followed by Sasuke and Sakura leaving the two alone.

"Ok since I am with you for this mission I am going to train you in Mokuton since you already know you can use it" said Yamato

"Yeah about that. How were you able to use Mokuton" asked Natsuhi

"I will explain it another time. Now we will start with this" said Yamato holding up a seed in front of a confused Natsuhi.

**Night at the House**

The group was sitting down at the table eating slowly since they were exhausted. Well Natsuhi, Sasuke, and Sakura were. Also at the table were Tazuna's daughter Tsunami and her son Inari. Natsuhi stopped eating and gripped her stomach in pain for a little bit before continued eating which was notice by Kakashi.

"Are you ok Natsuhi" asked Kakashi

"Yeah just a little stomach pain from training" said Natsuhi making Yamato's eyes narrow

'_We didn't do any physical training today. I will let it slide for_ now' thought Yamato as Inari slammed his hand on the table standing up.

"WHY DO YOU TRAIN SO HARD? YOU ARE JUST GOING TO DIE BY GATO'S HANDS ANYWAY!" yelled Inari

"It's easy for you to stay and cry about while other people surfer. Sometimes their problem is worse than yours. Thanks for the meal tonight Tsunami-san. I will retire for the night" said Natsuhi getting up and walking up the stairs leaving a quite group before Inari ran out the room.

"Well that's an amazing dinner Tsunami-san. I guess I will leave for the night too" said Kakashi as everyone eyed him and his plate in shock.

'_I never saw him move a muscle to his food'_ thought Sakura

'_I have got to see underneath his mask one day'_ thought Sasuke

Later on that night Kakashi talked to Inari about Natsuhi life and for the rest of the 2 weeks it was quite as they train and ate until it was the day for the rematch with Zabuza.


	5. Battle on the bridge & SS rank Secret

**I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

Natsuhi, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were at the bridge with Tazuna meanwhile Yamato stayed at the house with Sai since Sai was still sleeping. The bridge was littered with knocked out workers.

"Who did this" asked Sakura looking around as two figures came from the mist

"Zabuza" said Kakashi as the said man and his apprentice came out with Mizu Bunshin surrounding the group

"_**Mokuton no Jutsu"**_ called Natsuhi as wood came from the seeds in her pouch and quickly wrapped the Mizu Bunshin's up before contracting them destroying them in the process

"So she can use wood elemental jutsu. Haku let's find out if her Mokuton surpasses your Hyouton" said Zabuza

'Hyouton' thought everyone before Natsuhi had to jump away from ice needles head for her. She was jumping from side to side and even on the rails dodging the ice needles

"Sasuke help Natsuhi and Sakura protect Tazuna. I will take on Zabuza" said Kakashi running at Zabuza

**With Natsuhi**

Sasuke came in to help but was forced to dodge needles as well. They were now both standing next to each other looking at Haku.

"No more games now. _**Hyouton: **__**Makyou Hyoushou**__** (Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors)**_" said Haku as ice mirrors formed around the group.

"I don't like this" said Natsuhi stepping back as the mirrors glowed bright

"_**Moku Shouheki no Jutsu (Wood Barrier Technique)"**_ said Natsuhi as wood formed over them blocking a huge barrage of needles before she released it

"Sharingan" said Sasuke as his eyes activated with two commas. Thanks to Kakashi's previous training he unlocked.

"How long do you think you can keep up your Mokuton jutsu" asked Sasuke

"Not long. Using the Mokuton takes a lot of charka itself and it's even harder pulling the roots for other smaller things" said Natsuhi

"Damn let's get out of this _**Katon:**__** Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)**_" said Sasuke blowing a stream of fire at the mirror but it didn't even melt the slightest

"You are going to need a lot more fire power than that" said Haku as he went from one mirror to another launching senbon at them catching their arms, legs, and only Sasuke's body. No one notice a small layer red charka defecting the senbon heading for Natsuhi's stomach.

"He is fast. Can your Sharingan predict his movement" asked Natsuhi

"That's not the problem. I can see him clearly but my body can't keep up with his speed" said Sasuke

'_It's one of the weaknesses of the Sharingan'_ thought Sasuke

"We need a diversion. _**Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Clone Technique)**_" said Natsuhi as 3 clones formed from next to her by seemingly coming out of her body like roots before forming a body

"Get ready" said Natsuhi as she and her clones ran for it. They all went their own ways while Sasuke waited for Haku. Haku seeing them run jump from mirror to mirror throwing kunai but to her shock it didn't get rid of the Bunshin. Sasuke using her shock again made hand seals for a jutsu.

"_**Katon: **__**Housenka no Jutsu (Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)**_**" **said Sasuke launching fire balls at Haku which surprisingly caught him in the air. Natsuhi seeing this had her and all the Bunshin doing hand seals.

"_**Hyouton: Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu**__** (**__**Black Dragon Blizzard)**_" said the Natsuhi's launching 4 black ice dragons at him. Before they hit the original ran to Sasuke covering them with Moku Shouheki. The dragons hit dead on target causing them to combine making a huge tornado that blew everyone back some on the bridge. When the dust cleared Natsuhi released her barrier revealing a blushing Sasuke. Natsuhi eye him in confusion before deciding to speak up.

"Sasuke is everything alright. You seem kind of red"

"Yeah I'm fine" said Sasuke standing up

'_No I am not! You pressed your boobs in my face when you covered me and your tail wrapped around me as well caressing me. Even though they both felt good' _thought Sasuke looking at the damage. Natsuhi's jutsu destroyed her own clones but it did destroyed Haku's mirrors.

'_What is the deal with her? How can she use Hyouton and Mokuton jutsu? Natsuhi you just sparked up my curiosity enough for me to look into your info' _thought Sasuke

While Sasuke was thinking to himself Natsuhi was looking for Haku until she spotted a crystal box the same as Haku.

"Sasuke" said Natsuhi pointing at the box gaining Sasuke's attention. The box shattered into tiny shards revealing Haku who had his mask destroyed a little blood running down her head and lip, and holding his arm which was bleeding a lot that made it obvious he couldn't use it.

"How did he survive that jutsu?" asked Sasuke

"His strange ice shield protecting him but he didn't pull it off quick enough so he still toke enough damage to put him out for a while" said Natsuhi getting into a stance with Sasuke doing the same.

'_Damn I'm no use here. Zabuza I have failed you'_ thought Haku preparing to die but before anyone could move roots came from underneath the ground grabbing Haku, Natsuhi, and Sasuke wrapping them around so they couldn't move.

"Natsuhi!"

"This isn't me" said Natsuhi as the mist cleared to reveal Kakashi and Zabuza in the same situation

"Yamato what is going on" called out Kakashi as Yamato jumped into the view with Sai

"There is no need to continue fighting. Gato was planning on betraying you Zabuza. He sent thugs to capture Tazuna's family to use them as bagging chips" said Yamato as the mist cleared even more to show Gato and his thugs walking down the bridge.

"O it seems I have been caught" said Gato laughing

"Gato you swine! You plan on betraying me from the start" said Zabuza as Yamato released all them from their binds.

"There is nothing you can do now you are all exhausted from your battles. I want you all to kill them where they stand but leave me the girls. It's not every day you see a pink hair girl or a girl with Kitsune features and over mature body like that. I bet she will be a screamer in bed" said Gato as Natsuhi and Sakura took a step back in shock knowing full well what he was talking about.

Sakura grabbed Tazuna and bring him to the back of the group while taking out a kunai. Zabuza lifted up his huge sword getting ready to cleave off some heads. Yamato, Sai, Kakashi, and Sasuke pulled out a kunai preparing to fight them off. Haku being too injured to fight decided to move to the back and watch. Natsuhi tried to move but charka exhaustion caught up to her and she fell to her knees and hands panting.

'_I'm too tired to defend myself. Is this it? Will I be some whore for the rest of my life' _thought Natsuhi as a tear slid down her face.

"**Heh no one touches my Queen**" said a voice in her head shocking Natsuhi

'_Queen? Was that Kyuubi'_ thought Natsuhi as in a quick burst of charka a red 1 story charka formed fox came from her seal and charged at the group of thugs shocking everyone there. It was a massacre. The fox ripped apart through the thugs using it claws, teeth, and tail. When the fox was right in front of Gato it jumped in the air and opened its mouth only to close it on Gato ripping him to pieces but that was the end of it. As soon as had a hold on Gato it exploded like Bunshin Bakuha but on a larger scale killing the rest of the thugs.

By the time everyone looked back at Natsuhi she was knocked out on the floor sleeping.

"Ok I want to know what the fuck is going on" yelled Zabuza

"I agree we want answers. Her Kitsune features, using the Mokuton and Hyouton, the reason the village hates her, her not trusting people a lot, and she wanted to run from Konoha" said Sasuke to which the group except Yamato nodded to.

"Alright I will explain everything when we get back to the house. Zabuza you are welcome to join with your friend" said Kakashi to which he nodded to as a group of villagers came to the bridge ready to fight

"A you're a little too late" said Kakashi looking at them

"Trust me they should be happy they are" said Sakura pointing at the green Tazuna sweat dropping

**At the house**

Natsuhi was upstairs sleeping while everyone was downstairs in the living room. Sakura was healing Haku's injuries as Kakashi began to talk.

"Ok this is an SS rank secret that is punishable by death so you are not to say a word" said Kakashi as everyone nodded their heads while Zabuza and Tazuna snorted since they are not from Konoha

"O and Tazuna, Zabuza if you utter a word not Hunter nin or Anbu but Konoha's Black Ops. Anbu commanders will come for your head. Tazuna they are of the strongest in Konoha that a lot surpass me in strength" said Kakashi making the color from Tazuna and Zabuza's face drain. Zabuza heard of the Black Ops. of Konoha. They were stronger than the Anbu Commanders which was pretty strong and even he didn't want them after him. But the Black Ops. Anbu Commanders were on a league of their own.

"Now it all started the day of the Kyuubi attack. As it says the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi but that is wrong. He used a sacrifice jutsu sealed Kyuubi in a baby since Kyuubi is immortal killing him. That baby was Natsuhi since she was the only baby born on this day. But sealing Kyuubi into her had it side effects. She has those Kitsune features such as her eyes, tail, ears, whisker marks, having the affinity for all elements, climb things without charka, amazing stealth, high charka levels, some things that I'm sure she is hiding and unfortunately her over develop body. The Yondaime wanted her to be seen as a hero for her sacrifice but the villagers saw her as the Kyuubi and tried to kill her many times forcing the Sandaime to put guards on her to protect her at first. I was one of them. The attacks got worst and soon she trained herself to hide from the villagers and Anbu. One time a new friend of hers betrayed her and if it wasn't for me she would have been raped. I guess that was the final straw as she started to try and escape but the Sandaime stopped her since if she did the council will ask for her head or lock her up doing cruel things to her. You have to understand that if she escapes she is a goner since the Sandaime will use every ninja in his power to recapture for her own safety. We can't have other enemy villages capturing her and using her" finished Kakashi shocking everyone as they sat there in a moment of silence until Sakura spoke up

"So that charka fox at the bridge. Was that Kyuubi" asked Sakura

"Yes and no. That was just his charka turning into a smaller version of him. Remember this when she dies so does Kyuubi so he will use everything in his power to keep her alive or try to break free. But I'm not saying kill her. No one fully understands her seal even the Sandaime so if she does dies she may release Kyuubi. Now I ask you not to bring this up with her and treat her like you normally would. I don't need her braking down and into a run again" said Kakashi

"Alright. I see no problem with her. I guess she is just very unlucky to be in this position" said Sasuke

"I will help her in all that I can" said Sakura

"Same here" said Sai

"Great now before we leave what do you plan on doing Zabuza" asked Kakashi

"Well I guess I could go to Konoha and instate as a Shinobi with Haku here we are kind of tired of running all the time" said Zabuza

"That's great. I'm sure Hokage-sama would be happy" said Kakashi eye smiling


	6. Chuunin Exams

**Ok before I start the story make sure you play close attention to this.**

**My spelling is fine it's just that I use a newer version of Microsoft word and when I send the document it comes out half assed (excuse my language) with things missing then sometimes it won't even allow me to make corrections once I have the file uploaded. It really, really annoys me that I can't make the corrections and people say my grammar is messed up. Dammit. IT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT!**

**Things will be explained either next chapter or later on. I don't think ANY thing with a body that size will be laying Alien eggs to which you know what size they are, so of course things will be change so things will be possible or at least believable**

**Kyuubi is making sure her genjutsu doesn't fall since he doesn't want it to be noticeable. Sorry I forgot to say that**

**The story has to be rushed somewhat because I really want to get to the real starting of things instead of things that really doesn't matter much**

**The pairings for now are Natsuhi and Kyuubi but may change during the story later on.**

**I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**A Few Days Later**

Days past by and everything was back to normal. Or at least as normal as they could possibly be. Sai would annoy Sasuke, Sakura would pound Sai for bothering Sasuke, Kakashi would read his book or train Sasuke and Sakura here and there, Yamato would train Natsuhi in the Mokuton, and Zabuza would train Haku. While everyone was a little nicer to Natsuhi she didn't notice it or didn't bother with it. She only had one topic on her mind that even went before her belly problems.

'_Kyuubi talked to me. He called me his Queen. Am I a demon then? What does this mean? Nothing makes sense'_ thought Natsuhi as she was packing for the trip home.

Another few days later the group had said their good-bye's as they called the bridge the Great Natsuhi Bridge and continue on the way home. On the way back Natsuhi's stomach started to hurt again and this time Sakura notice it. She walked right next to her to talk to her.

"Hey Natsuhi you ok. You seem to hold your stomach a lot more" asked Sakura

"Yeah it's probably because the charka outburst early. It will go away soon" said Natsuhi giving her a small smile

"If you want I could use a medical technique to numb the pain" said Sakura

"Thanks could you" asked Natsuhi as Sakura smiled as her hands was now wrapped around with green charka. She placed her hands on her stomach and immedaitly Natsuhi felt a cooling sensation then relief as the pain went away. Sakura removed her hands a few seconds later as Natsuhi smiled at her.

"Thanks I feel a lot better but it could do without the cooling sensation part" said Natsuhi shocking Sakura as something was just drawn to her.

'_There is no cooling sensation involve in the technique…..unless the person is pregnant! But that is impossible. Natsuhi is still a virgin according to the medical jutsu I use when I first healed her. It makes no since. I have to look this up'_ thought Sakura smiling at Natsuhi

"Sure no problem" said Sakura

**Next Day at Konoha**

The group arrived back at Konoha and reported in. The Sandaime allowed Zabuza and Haku to stay in Konoha as a new Jounin and medical Chuunin but under watched for the first month. Sakura went through many medical lessons and books learning a lot but nothing could explain to her what were the reason for the change in the medical jutsu. Sai and Yamato went their own ways but from time to time they would come back to train or annoy them. Right now Sakura, Natsuhi, and Sasuke were waiting for Kakashi as he was once again late.

"Yo" said the newly arrival Kakashi in a cloud of smoke

"You are late again Kakashi-sensei" said Sakura

"O but I have a good real reason" said Kakashi

"O this should be good. It's real this time" said Sasuke staring at him

"Hey all my accuses are real" said Kakashi

"Yeah but they are still accuses so tell us" said Natsuhi

"Well I signed you up for the Chuunin Exam" said Kakashi showing them the papers shocking the three.

"Now you can chose if you want to take it or not. If you do you are to report to the academy tomorrow at room 305" said Kakashi

"_Wow he does have a accuse" said Natsuhi_

"_I know it's amazing. I thought the day would never come when he had a real accuse" said Sakura_

"_I still don't think it won't ever come. He is probably using this to cover up his absents of a accuse" said Sasuke_

"_Agreed" said both Sakura and Natsuhi_

"Hey are you ignoring me" asked Kakashi

"Well would you look at the time I must leave so I can prepare" said Natsuhi

"Yeah me too" said Sakura as she as Natsuhi walked off

"It seems they are getting close" said Kakashi

"No it's just they don't like being around a pervert like you. Sakura told me" said Sasuke walking off

"I can't be that bad" muttered Kakashi as he Shunshin off

Natsuhi and Sakura were walking down the road until they bumped into the Konohamaru Corps.

'_O damn'_ thought both Sakura and Natsuhi

"Aaa Natsuhi-onee-chan can you play ninja with us" asked Konohamaru

"Sorry I can-"

"Great you are it first" said Konohamaru running off with Moegi and Udon

"We better catch them before they cause trouble" said Sakura

"WE! Ha you can catch him by your-" started Natsuhi before a loud yell was heard

"Fine" muttered Natsuhi as she and Sakura ran to the yell. Before them was a Suna nin with a strange cat suit holding Konohamaru by his shirt with a blonde hair girl with a fan on her back behind him. Natsuhi using her amazing speed and stealth snuck right next the nin and grabbed his hand holding Konohamaru while she had her tail pointing at his neck shocking the Suna nins.

"Drop him or lose your head" said Natsuhi

"Like you could" said the nin before Natsuhi using her tail swipe at a nearby pole before putting her tail right near his neck. A few seconds past and nothing happened before the pole Natsuhi swiped was cut clean at the part she hit and fell to the ground shocking everyone.

"So you want to put the boy down now" said Natsuhi as the nin nodded and put him down. Natsuhi released her hand and grabbed Konohamaru pulling him back to the others.

"You are visitors for the Chuunin Exam so you should act as such" said Sakura

"Why you" started the nin before a pebble hit his head stopping him. Everyone looked up to see it was no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Son of a" started the nin

"You should watch your mouth in the presence of a lady" said Sasuke landing down in front of and next to Natsuhi

"O don't mind us we can just wash his mouth using the ground later so continue all you want" said Natsuhi angering the nin

"That's it" said nin pulling of his bundle on his back

"Kankurou! You know he doesn't want you to cause any trouble" said the girl

"Your right Temari I don't want you two causing problems" said a person arriving in a swirl of sand.

"Gaara" said the girl now identify as Temari

"Hey I was just" started Kankurou

"Shut up or I will kill you. We are leaving now" said Gaara walking away

"Hey who are you" asked Sasuke causing Gaara to stop

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. Who are you two?"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uzumaki Natsuhi" said Natsuhi as Gaara stared at her for a while before he walked up to her. He now stood directly in her face before he brings his hand to touch her face as he spoke into her ear.

"You are like me. Something that is sealed in you but you are too soft. I will enjoy showing you the pleasures that I experience on a later date" said Gaara shocking Natsuhi as she stepped back out of his reach. Natsuhi was hoping that no one heard him but unfortunately Sasuke, Sakura, Kankurou, and Temari only heard as well. Gaara then decided to leave with his siblings.

"I don't like him already. He makes me feel uncomfortable" said Natsuhi wrapping her arms and tail around herself

"Don't worry you can take him" said Sakura

"Yeah and these Chuunin Exams just got interesting" said Sasuke smirking as he walked away.

**Next Day**

Team 7 was now heading into the academy. Being the smart ones they sneaked all the way into the testing room when they were finally notice or more pacifically Natsuhi was noticed. Everyone was staring at her and her over develop/mature body and Kitsune features in shock while some blushed thinking dirty things.

"I feel too welcomed here" said Natsuhi trying to hide behind Sasuke and Sakura

"Don't worry. Just calm down" said Sakura as she spotted the other rookie 9. (Rest of the 1 part of Chuunin Exam went just like Anime except with Kiba's constant flirting with Natsuhi who keeps turning him down)

**Forest of Death 2****nd**** Part of Chuunin Exam**

Natsuhi, Sasuke, and Sakura were jumping from tree to tree looking for a team. They had an Earth Scroll which Natsuhi held and needed a Heavens scroll. They had jumped down and started walking on foot until they heard movement in the bushes. All at once they jumped to different spot avoiding the Kunai that had been thrown to come face to face to with an Ame group.

Natsuhi toke out a kunai and threw it at the nins. _**"Kage**____**Kunai no jutsu**_" said Natsuhi as her one Kunai became forty catching only two nins. But the last one was quickly put down with a few hits from Sasuke in mid air. Sakura checked their pockets to pull out an earth scroll.

"Tch. Another Earth scroll. I hold on to it" said Sasuke as Sakura threw it to him

"Knock yourself out" said Sakura as he grabbed and pocketed it. They ran on more into the woods until they were thrown back a little by a huge gust of wind. Natsuhi sharpened her nails was able to stick to the tree while Sasuke and Sakura had to use kunai. They all jumped down to see a kusa nin approach them.

"Aww I was hoping to catch at least one of you kukuku" chuckled the nin as he toke out a heaven scroll

"So you need a heaven scroll" said the nin as he swallowed the scroll whole

"_I change my mind. He creeps me out more than Gaara" said Natsuhi_

"_I agree" said Sakura_

"Now the only way you will get this scroll is by killing me" said the nin releasing a huge amount of killing intent rooting them in their spot as they just saw their death flash before their eyes.

"It's a shame that you didn't last long" said the nin throwing Kunai at them.

'_Move, move. MOVE!'_ thought Sasuke activating his Sharingan with 3 commas in his left eye and 2 in his right eye surprising the nin

'_No, I, I won't let it end this way'_ thought Natsuhi

"**Not ending this way you want so be it"** said a voice in the back of her head as Natsuhi's body glowed red for a second before disappearing even more shocking the nin as it unfroze her from the killing intent and sent a small red charka Kitsune at the Kunai. It jumped at the Kunai and rolled into a ball melting the Kunai before it disappeared into the wind.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and Natsuhi followed him jumping into the trees.

"I guess I'm hunting for a Kitsune and Raven" said the nin jumping after them

**With Team 7**

Sasuke, Natsuhi, and Sakura sat on a branch looking out for the nin from before.

"What was that" said Sakura

"We are out of our league. There is no way he can be a gennin" said Natsuhi

"I agree. We have-Shit" said Sasuke as they all have to jump away from a snake biting into their last location. The snake then turned and charged at them while they were in mid air leaving no room for them to dodge. Sakura and Natsuhi threw shuriken at it while Sasuke unleashed a stream of flames burning the head up killing it. They all landed on a branch as they looked at the dead snake. From the snakes side the nin from before burst from it disgusting the group as the nin smiled.

"Let's see how strong you are Sasuke-kun, Natsuhi-chan" said the nin smirking


	7. Seals

**I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

"What the hell is he" asked Sakura

"I'm not willing to fin-Sakura! Watch out" yelled Natsuhi as a small snake from behind Sakura bit into Sakura's arm before losing its head by Sasuke

"What did you do to her?" asked Sasuke as Sakura fell to her knees with her eyes still opened but her body not moving

"All I did was gave her a paralyzing poison that will keep her from interfering with this fight. By the time the fight is over she will be all better" said the nin smirking

"What do you want? I assume it's for are scroll but I feel as if it's something more" said Natsuhi

"Well you are just going to survive in order to find out" said the nin as he turned into mud and Natsuhi was kicked into the air followed soon by Sasuke.

Natsuhi looked back to see the nin forming hand seals and launch a stream of fire at them.

"_**Suiton:**__** Mizurappa (Violent Water Wave)"**_said Natsuhi launching a stream of water at the waves putting it out. Before the steam could disappear from the reaction of the two jutsu hitting each other the nin came jumping out and heading straight for Sasuke.

"_**Sharingan"**_ said Sasuke activating his doujutsu making the nin smirk

"O so you finally decided to use it" said the nin swiping at his head to which he easily ducked underneath and kicked off of him landing on the branch next to Natsuhi.

"_**Moku Bunshin no Jutsu"**_ said Natsuhi as she made a wood clone next to her

"_**Mokuton no jutsu"**_ said the wood clone as Natsuhi and Sasuke ran different directions as while wood came out from different directions attacking the nin. The nin dodge a vine aiming for his neck and jumped off that tree to another only to that he was face to face with Natsuhi.

"_**Hyouton: Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu (Black Dragon Blizzard)"**_ said Natsuhi launching her arm forward sending a black ice dragon in front of the nin in point blank view. Before the jutsu hit him the wood clone had wood wrap around Natsuhi protecting her from the blast. The dragon rammed right into his stomach sending him through the tree only turn into mud. Natsuhi had to break through the wood herself as she heard the sound of the kunai entering her clone's head from behind. As soon as she got free from the wood she was face to face with the nin again.

"Let's see how you like it. _**Raiton: **_**_Konki Tama (Energy ball)_****"******** said the nin making a lighting ball in his hand approaching her. She had no time to recover but was saved when shuriken with ninja wires attached went right between the two wrapped around the nin and slammed him into a tree pining him.**

**'**_**Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi (Sharingan Windmill Triple Blade)'**_ thought Sasuke connecting the ninja wire to a few kunai on the ground holding him there. As he started forming hand seals Natsuhi jumped next to him making her own.

"_**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Dragon Fire Technique)"**_said Sasuke blowing a stream of fire along the wires

"_**Fuuton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)"**_said Natsuhi blowing the wind into the fires increasing its strength.

The fire smacked right into the nin causing him to scream in pain. When the flames died down they saw the nin free walking along the branch laughing silently to himself with part of his face removed. The nin then removed his face showing it was a mask as he looked at their shocked expressions.

"Yes you two will do nicely with this gift" said the nin as a shadow towered over Natsuhi. Before she could even say a word she felt it bit into her neck. The original's spot he shot his neck out stretching over to Sasuke and bit him on the neck before retracting his neck and dismissing his clone behind Natsuhi. A second later the two felt the immediate effects on it as they scream in pain collapsing to their knees. Sakura using her medical expertise finally removed the poison and ran over to the two.

"Who are you and what did you do to them?" yelled Sakura

"Kukuku I am Orchimaru. Sasuke-kun, Natsuhi-chan come to me for the power to defeat the one you desire or for your freedom" said the nin now identify as Orchimaru as he sink into the ground. Natsuhi and Sasuke soon passed out from the pain and Sakura thinking quickly toke them to a safer spot which she found underneath a tree. When she laid them down she finally got a looked at their marks. Sasuke had a 3 black comma tattoo on his shoulder while Natsuhi as 3 swirls. She stared at them for a while until Natsuhi seal reacted a little. Natsuhi started thrashing in her sleep as her seal glowed red and right over the 3 swirls three flames appeared before it stopped glowing and Natsuhi stopped moving. Her seal now had 3 flames with 3 swirls inside of it.

'_Strange. What did he do to you?'_ thought Sakura as she performed some medical jutsu to ease the pain for them a little.

**Later On**

A sound team had arrived and started attacking Sakura. She held them off for a little bit with a few genjutsu's and traps but was soon overwhelmed. She received help from Lee and Team 10 but they still didn't win until a wave of violent charka swept the area. Sasuke was standing up with Natsuhi with tattoos over their body and purple and black charka leaking out of them. Sasuke tattoo's were flame marks that covered his whole body with his Sharingan active and purple charka coming out of him that made everything near feel shivers and could tell it was evil. Natsuhi tattoos were swirls all over her body that had flames on them seeming as if they were on fire. Her eyes instead of black in the back ground with blue pupils and black slits were now black with white flames for the black ground and her pupil was now white with a red slit. Black charka was coming out of her that made them seem cold and empty as if they were in the void or in a place full of nothing with you in the middle all alone. It was sad in its own way.

Natsuhi was just standing there looking blank while Sasuke was looking at Sakura's injuries.

"Sakura who did this to you?" asked Sasuke

"Sasuke" started Sakura

'_Shit they both have the curse seal and they survived it'_ thought a sound nin Dosu

"Don't worry, this power is mine to control. So who did this to you?" said Sasuke

"I did" said the sound nin named Zaku

"Zaku, you fool" yelled Dosu

"Ino get out of there" yelled Shikamaru which Ino followed releasing her jutsu on Kin

"I'll take them out with one attack,_**Zankyokukuuha (Extreme Decapitating Air Waves)"**_ said Zaku releasing a massive sound attack from his hands destroying everything in front of him which was Team 7. Everyone had to cover their faces from the explosion of the attack. When the smoke cleared they were nowhere in sight.

"Heh, I blew them all away" said Zaku before he notice them at the side with Sasuke standing up with Sakura on the ground in front of him and Natsuhi standing behind him

'_Amazing, he managed to get his teammates away from the blast in time as well'_ thought Dosu.

Sasuke then looked at them at his purple charka burst wildly but something else happened. While his purple charka grew a little Natsuhi's black charka went from her heading to Sasuke's giving him more charka. She was smirking as this happened saying that she was doing this willingly.

"_**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu"**_said Sasuke blowing larger than usual fire balls but instead of them being completely red they had some mixture of black in it at Zaku.

"_**Zankuuha (Decapitating Air Waves)"**_said Zaku blowing strangely only the red flames away revealing shuriken in them making them shuriken with black flames on it. Zaku put up his arms to block as the shuriken went pass his body giving him bad burns and cuts. When they were fully past him he suddenly found himself kneeing over with a foot on his back and his arms pulled behind him. He looked back to see it was Sasuke who had him pinned.

"You seem to like these arms. You are very attached to them" said Sasuke pulling on them

"Wait, please don't" pleaded Zaku as Sasuke smirked and pulled at his arms breaking one of them with a loud snap causing Zaku to scream in pain. Sasuke smirked at this and was about to do similar to the other two until Sakura grabbed him from behind crying.

"Sasuke, please stop this. Please" cried Sakura as Sasuke signed making his curse seal retreat back to the seal. Natsuhi feeling her connection with Sasuke disappear made her curse seal return back to its seal along with her eyes turning back to normal for her.

'_What happened to me? What was that charka?'_ thought Natsuhi unconsciously placing her hand on her seal.

"Here is our scroll we have lost" said Dosu placing a Heaven's scroll on the floor for Sakura to pick up as he picked up his teammates and left.

Soon Team 10, Team Gai left after Sakura giving Team 10 their extra Earth scroll for a thanks, and they too were on their way to the tower. They arrived at the tower shortly later. They were now in an assembly line as the Sandaime and the Jounin talked to each other.

**With the group**

"Hokage-sama you should know that seal is dangerous. You should seal up their seals and lock them up" said Anko

"Yeah and the 'last' Uchiha would set quietly as this happens" said Kakashi

"Not to mention Natsuhi already feels trapped in this village. Locking her up will break her completely losing her to the curse's influence or worse. Kyuubi's influence" said Sandaime making Anko go completely silent

"Kakashi I want you to seal up Sasuke's seal after this while I deal with Natsuhi's. I have to make sure the curse didn't mess up with her other seal" said Sandaime

"Hai" said Kakashi

**With Team 7**

"Sasuke-kun, Natsuhi-chan I think you should back out of the exam now with that seal" said Sakura

"It will be fine. I need to take this exam. I have to become Chuunin" said Natsuhi giving Sakura a small smile

"There are a lot of strong opponents in this exam. I can't back out now. I can handle this stupid seal" said Sasuke smirking at her

"Fine but you two just be careful and try not to use that seal. I don't' like the feel of it" said Sakura as the two nodded. The preliminary exams went on finally as the matches begin. Sasuke beat his charka absorbing opponent with a few well placed hits and Sakura defeated Ino with her genjutsu and medical expertise. Everyone was looking at the score board waiting for the next match until it finally landed on two names.

**Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uzumaki Natsuhi**

"Great I get the person who has been bothering me for a date all the time" muttered Natsuhi as Kakashi returned with an exhausted Sasuke next to him.

"Yeah I get the fox babe" shouted Kiba as he jumped into the area.

"Well go in there" said Sasuke lightly pushing her forward

"Aright, I'm going, I'm going" said Natsuhi jumping down as well

"I have a strange feeling Kiba is going to use this chance to do something perverted" said Sakura

"Well then know this. If he does do something perverted to my student he will be in a world of pain" said Kakashi eye smiling

"Poor Kiba" whispered Sasuke


	8. Chuunin Exam Training

**Be Very Grateful since I dislocated one of my fingers and still type this up. It hurts like a bitch when typing.**

**I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**With Kiba and Natsuhi**

"Hey Natsuhi lets make a bet. If I win you go out with me" said Kiba

"And if I win" asked Natsuhi

"Well……you go out with me"

"No deal. You not worth going out with" said Natsuhi entering a stance

"O so I have to prove myself huh. No big deal, I'll take you down easily. You might as well call the match, I'll end it with one hit" said Kiba entering his clan stance

"Natsuhi vs. Kiba Hajime" said Hayate stepping back

Kiba immedaitly charged at Natsuhi throwing his fist forward expecting to end it in one hit but his shock she ducked underneath it grabbing his arm and slamming him over her on the ground while forming one hand seals.

"_**Hyouton: Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu"**_ said Natsuhi as throwing her arm forward launching a black ice dragon at Kiba who was still underneath her. The action was instant. Kiba having no chance to react was hit taking the full blow of the jutsu slamming him deeper into the floor causing a crater as an explosion occurred. From the smoke Natsuhi came sliding out still on her feet to a stop with a few rips on her clothes and a little snow here and there.

"Call the match he is not getting up for a while if he is still awake" said Natsuhi walking away as the dust cleared to reveal Kiba laying down facing the ceiling as if he saw Kami.

"Winner Uzumaki Natsuhi" said Hayate before Natsuhi started to move from side to side a little as steam started to come off her body. It soon surrounded her whole body before in a gust of wind it was gone. Natsuhi was now standing their looking at her body in shock. All her Kitsune features were gone leaving her with soft tan skin, blood red hair that went to her waist, and now red beautiful ruby eyes that sparkle like an red ruby would. On her body where black seals that covered her body before they faded into her skin.

Natsuhi charged charka into them and in a puff of smoke she back with her features before she retract the charka allowing her to remove the features once again.

"Wow I can now hide it now if needed" said Natsuhi walking away smiling happily as everyone looked at her in shock with the same thought on their mind whether they were male or female, gay (coughOrchimarucough) or lesbian or bi.

'_She looks even more beautiful now'_

"**Yes this is too perfect she will be soon entering her late stages. Kuku only 1 month and a week to go"** said a dark voice

"**I have to warn her"** said a soft voice that sounded just like the darker one only lighter and fainter as if the voice was very far away or weak

**With Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke**

"She favors that jutsu a lot" said Sakura

"Well it is a pretty good technique" said Sasuke

"That is because of the uniqueness part of the technique. She can make it powerful enough to freeze your insides, sharp at the sides enough to take out multiple nins, or low enough to just seriously hurt an person by just making it strong enough for the victim to feel as if a house cave in on him or just got piled underneath an avalanche like Kiba just felt. That and the fact that unless you have the Hyouton bloodline or an extremely high affinity for both water and wind you can't use it" said Kakashi

"Can you use it" asked Sakura

"Yes but it will take almost all my charka just to do one making it a waste but if it's in your bloodline like Haku and Natsuhi you can do it without straining at all. Like a regular jutsu" said Kakashi as Natsuhi finally arrived

"Now maybe he will leave me alone after that" said Natsuhi leaning against the wall as the stress for the exams finally toke its toll.

"Actually it did the opposite. Now he is probably going to train harder just to get to you. In a way to prove himself to you but, also you look even more beautiful now. I'll even admit now that I am jealous" said Sakura chuckling

"What! No fair" whined Natsuhi as Kakashi eye smiled and Sasuke smirked

"Well at least I don't have monster brow for a rival, fan girls throwing themselves at me, and mini monster brow asking me for a date" smirked Natsuhi at their depressed faces

"That's low" said Kakashi as the other two nodded

"Yeah but I think Hinata has a thing for you as well" said Sasuke smirking at Natsuhi shocked face

"What no way. She goes that way. Aw man what a drag" said Natsuhi slouching

"I feel you there everything is a drag especially with this women around" said Shikamaru from the side pointing at Ino before she smacked him on his head.

The rest of the matches went on their way. When they ended the winners each had to draw a number. It was Neji 1, Shino 5, Temari 4, Kankurou 6, Shikamaru 3, Gaara 7, Natsuhi 8, Sakura 9, Sasuke 2, and Dosu 10.

"Ok so the matches will be Neji vs. Sasuke first followed by Shikamaru vs. Temari, Shino vs. Kankurou, Gaara vs. Natsuhi, and last will be Sakura vs. Dosu. You have one month to train before the final matches begin. I wish you all the best of luck" said the Sandaime as they all broke up.

**With Team 7**

"So Kakashi-sensei how are you going to train us" asked Sakura

"Well for one I'm only training one of you. It will be an unfair advantage to each other if you know all their new moves so I will split you up. Sakura who have an amazing talent for genjutsu and medical so two friends of mine is willing to train you in it. One of them is Kurenai but the other well….hehe you have to find out for yourself. Here is the address you are to meet them at" said Kakashi handing Sakura a note.

"Now for Sasuke I will train but for you Natsuhi I will give you scrolls on your elements including your sub elements Mokuton, Youton, Hyouton, and Kaneton but for your trainer the Sandaime said he has someone special in mind to teach you. He said to meet him at the Hokage Tower as soon as I'm finished with you" said Kakashi as he pulled out a small scroll and handed it to Natsuhi.

"The scrolls are sealed in there. Now I wish you two the best of luck and I hope you all become Chuunin in this. Try your hardest now because I expect some improvements" said Kakashi as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and Shunshin away.

"Well I got to go. I'll see you in a month" said Natsuhi as she pocketed the scroll and left

**20 minutes later at Hokage Tower**

Natsuhi was at the Hokage tower in front of the door. She knocked on the door and opened it when she heard the Sandaime tell her to enter. In front of her sat the Sandaime behind his desk with a white hair man that reached to his middle of his back wearing a two piece green outfit with a red vest over it. On his forehead was a headband that said oil on it and on his back was a large scroll.

"Uhm Sandaime you wanted to see me about my trainer for the last part of my exams" said Natsuhi

"Ah yes here he is. Natsuhi this is Jiraiya the Toad Sannin. He will look at your curse seal to see if it messed with the other seal and he is going to be your trainer" said Sandaime shocking her that they knew about the seal she just recently got. Jiraiya went up to her and bend down to his knee to talk to her.

"I am a seal master so you have nothing to worry about. Now let me see the seal" said Jiraiya as Natsuhi nodded as she pulled her black shirt and fish net shirt collar to the side some to show the seal. Jiraiya looked hard at it before forming a few hand seals having his hand wrapped up in charka as he scanned the seal before getting up.

"Well it seems that your tenant token care of it better than any seal master. It sealed the curse seal up treating it as a virus but also allowed you to use it if needed without the negative effects" said Jiraiya

"Ok thanks Jiraiya, but I don't want you to use that seal unless you have to. You two can go now" said Sandaime as Jiraiya nodded before grabbing Natsuhi's shoulder and Shunshin away.

**Unknown Forest**

Natsuhi opened her eyes to see that she was at an unknown training grounds in the middle of the forest. It had a waterfall and a pond underneath it. She looked at Jiraiya in a questioning look waiting for him.

"Ok this is where we are going to train for the next month. Now tell me about all your opponents" said Jiraiya

"Well I first off the bat facing Gaara. He is a Jinchuuriki like me. He can control sand freely and is very good at it. He has an ultimate defense that can almost instant turn into a offensive one. He is insane and he knows about my demon. He wants me to sort of join him in some type of craziness or blood lust and go kill everyone off or something" said Natsuhi

"Well do you want to become like him and kill everyone like he does" asked Jiraiya

"No, not really"

"Well than defeat him. Show him there are other ways to live. My suggestion for you when you face him is to rush him off the bat. Now in order for you to defeat him you going to need a technique either powerful enough to get to him or the speed to get pass his defense. Next since he is a jinchuuriki you have a very good advantage against him. One I am a seal master who knows ways to suppress a demon and last you have the Mokuton. It could suppress demons" said Jiraiya making Natsuhi smile at her chances now

"So how are we going to do this" asked Natsuhi

"One we are going to use the Kage Bunshin you are famous for in your training. You will have Kage Bunshin train and learn a lot on seals, your Mokuton, Hyouton, Kaneton, and Youton (lava). Mokuton and seals for sealing the demon, Hyouton goes great against sand due to the water molecules, Kaneton can easily pierce his or almost any defense, and Youton turns sand into glass which soon gets melted so he can't figure out he can turn it back to sand. Two we are going to work on your speed so you can fly pass his defenses. And last we are going to work on teaching a few techniques to get pass his defense, so get ready I am not going to slouch on this training" said Jiraiya getting nod from Natsuhi

"Now we must explain your 2 other sub elements before you get down to it" said Jiraiya

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that since there is plant life everywhere it is easy to use Mokuton but since there is not water or snow and fire or lava near her you are going to have to use alternate ways of getting it" said Jiraiya

"What do you have in mind?" asked Natsuhi

"Well think about it where does snow and lava come from" said Jiraiya making Natsuhi think a little about what he is trying to point out

"You want me to pull out snow from the air which is basically saying you want me to change weather itself and second you want me to drag lava from the core" said Natsuhi making Jiraiya smirk

"Exactly but you also need to know when to stop and push it back. You can't go around and melt down half the village or cave in the whole village with snow now" said Jiraiya

"Ok let's begin" said Natsuhi excited to do this

"Ok I want 100 Kage Bunshin for each sub element. Then you for Youton your clones are going to have your clones practice sending charka to the core. Getting your charka there will have to find out on your own. For Hyouton you are going to have to send charka into the sky changing the weather. Once again you must figure it out on your own. For the Mokuton you must practice on cleanse things so have your clones go to a dying tree or some dead plant life and bring it back to health" said Jiraiya as the clones nodded and went off in different directions

"Now for you, we are going to start you off with raising your seal levels and teaching you this" said Jiraiya holding up a sphere of charka


	9. Chuunin Exams Final

**I Have decided to post 3 Chapters this time since I know many of you are wondering when the Alien part is coming in.**

**I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**One Month Later**

Today was the day of the Chuunin Exams. Jiraiya had taught and helped Natsuhi a lot on seals, ninjutsu, and her speed so she could be ready for Gaara. She even finished the scrolls Kakashi gave her to help her train. She was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a large collar that covered up to her nose (Like Itachi's cloak) but at the bottom it stopped at her belly button and had a red swirl in the back, long black pants with black shinobi sandals, and her head band was around her head. She looked around to see a large crowd talking as they looked at them, the Hokage and Kazekage were at a balcony looking down at them, next to her were the other chuunin hopefuls, and to her shock Sasuke was on time with Kakashi as he walked by her.

"Hmm what's wrong Natsuhi" asked Kakashi

"Well the fact that you had came on time with Sasuke for starters" said Natsuhi making Kakashi sweat drop.

"I'm not always late"

"YES YOU ARE!" yelled Sakura

Naruto looked at Sakura and Sasuke to notice they had changed their outfits. Sasuke was now wearing a one piece black suit with the Uchiha fan on the back and bandages wrapped around his left arm. Sakura now wore black pants with Sakura pedals on it, a red shirt with black Sakura pedals on it and on her back wear her belt was a large pouch. Before they could start speaking Genma the Jounin in charge of the 3rd exams spoke up and Kakashi Shunshin off into the stands.

"Ok we will now begin are 3rd and final exam. Will everyone who is not in the first match please leave the stands" said Genma as everyone except Neji and Sasuke left. They stood facing each other as Genma spoke again.

"Uchiha Sasuke vs. Hyuuga Neji begin"

Sasuke started off by pulling out 3 kunai and throwing it at him. Neji quickly dodge one, caught one and threw back it back to hit the last.

"It is fate that I would win" said Neji

"I make my own fate" replied Sasuke

"Foolishness. Byakugan!" said Neji activating his doujutsu with his veins coming out

"Sharingan!" said Sasuke activating his also with his eyes turning red with 3 comma marks

Neji charged in first using his gentle Fist style to try and hit Sasuke's charka points but it was all useless as Sasuke using his Sharingan and new speed that Kakashi drilled into him to avoid all his strikes with no problems. Neji tried to hit Sasuke's chest but he countered with smacking Neji's arm out of the way and started doing his counter attack starting off with a kick to Neji's chest giving him some distance to start hand seals.

"_**Katon:**__**Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball)**__**" "**__**Kaiten**__**"**_ yelled Neji as he spin around in a circle making a charka dome blocking the fireball surprising Sasuke a little. Using this chance he assumed a stance with his legs crouching and his arms spread wide.

"You are in my deviation. _**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou"**_said Neji at he dashed at Sasuke with surprising speed and started to attack his charka points.

"2 palms" 1 hit

"4 palms" 3 hit

"16 palms" 5 hit

"32 palms" 22 hit

"64 palms" 35 hit as Sasuke was finally able to jump back when Neji finished his assault but was breathing a little hard.

"You didn't get all my charka points" said Sasuke smirking

"But I got enough to affect your maneuverability" said Neji as he rushed to strike him but was surprised when Sasuke rushed at him as well but with more than double his original speed and strike him in the gut with a fist then was kneed in the face causing him to fall. Before he could get up Sasuke was over him with a Kunai to the neck.

"You lost" said Sasuke as Genma chose to step in at that moment

"The winner is Uchiha Sasuke" said Genma as Sasuke stood up smirking and the crowd went up into a cheer

"This isn't over Uchiha" said Neji walking away but unknown to him Hiashi chose at that moment to go and follow him to reveal a deep secret to him.

Sasuke walked up to the balcony to see Natsuhi, Sakura, and Kakashi waiting there.

"That was a good match Sasuke" said Natsuhi as Sakura walked up to him

"Let me heal your wounds" said Sakura as green charka wrapped around her hands and she started to heal his wounds.

"So you chose to show Neji not your full speed until then end so he would underestimate you huh. Smart plan but that won't work always especially if the person has quick reflexes or is faster than you" said Kakashi as Sasuke nodded

"Next match is Shino vs. Kankurou" said Genma as Kankurou raised his hand

"I forfeit" said Kankurou making the people around him to narrow their eyes at him while the crowd shouted their cries of disappointment at them.

"Due to Kaknkurou's forfeit Shino is the winner. Next match is Shikamaru vs. Temari. May the two come down" said Genma as Temari flew down there on her fan.

"Troublesome. I think I might forfeit as well" said Shikamaru as Natsuhi walked up to his side.

"But if you do Ino and your mother would bother you about doing that until no ends" said Natsuhi

"But I have to face a girl…..again"

"Picture it this way. One girl or three girls" said Natsuhi

"Wait, what you mean by three girls" asked Shikamaru

"Well I would be mad as well" said Natsuhi glaring at him as Shikamaru quickly jumped off the balcony to the field

"About time you come I thought you were going to quit" said Temari smirking

"Well I rather deal with you than the three females back waiting for me to quit" said Shikamaru

"Well Shikamaru vs. Temari begin" said Genma

(Same as Anime)

"Next match Natsuhi vs. Gaara so will both participants come down" said Genma as Gaara arrived in a swirl of sand while Natsuhi jumped down

"Begin" said Genma jumping back

"So have you made your choice" said Gaara smirking

"Yes I have and I chose to not follow you but do things my way" said Natsuhi going into a defensive stance

"Well if you won't join me, I will make you submit to me" said Gaara as sand started to come out of his gourd and went straight at Natsuhi. Natsuhi managed to dodge all the sand strikes with ease to the annoyance of Gaara. Getting annoyed that his sand attacks were not working he performed hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground. Immedaitly all the sand in his gourd fell to the ground and spread around him. When all the sand was in a good distance around him it sank into the ground.

"_**Sabaku**_**_Funka (Desert Eruption)" _********said Gaara as a large amount of sand erupted from all over the field surprising Natsuhi******** as it threw her up in the air. Landing on her feet she saw that the whole field was now covered in sand.**

**'__****O shit he must have turned the dirt on the ground into sand so I'll have nowhere to run but I also can't call on the Mokuton, Kaneton, and **_Youton because of the sand cutting off my source to the ground_**__****'******** thought Natsuhi with a frown while Gaara smirked at her frowning**

**"****So you notice I cut your source from the ground to stop you from using the Mokuton which I'm sure you have due to your unique status. Now try dodging this" said Gaara raising his hands as stand came from the ground and started to attack her from** all sides. The sand attacks were pushing Natsuhi's speed to the max which was leaving blurs all around which all Jounin, Chuunin, and some gennin could see before one caught her from behind sending her into the sky. The sand started reaching for her in the sky when she made a hand seal.

"_**Kage Bunshin no jutsu"**_ she said making a clone underneath her. Using the clone back to everyone's shock she pushed off it into the sky as the sand destroyed the clone instead. She made a single ram seal as seals appeared around her body releasing a small shock wave before they disappeared. Creating another Kage Bunshin to launch herself to the wall she started to run at the max speed she was running before in a shock she disappear from view leaving a dent were she was last at.

Gaara looked all around for her until he saw her appear right in front of his face and decked him hard right in it. Gaara was sent flying as Natsuhi using this chance ran back to a safe distance creating a Kage Bunshin next to her. The Kage Bunshin began to dig through the sand while Natsuhi made hand seals and stopped in the Tori (bird) hand seal as charka surrounded her in a thick layer before it shot into the sky.

"_**Hyouton:**_**_Yuki Arashi Kosame (Snow Storm Drizzle_****)" ********said Natsuhi to everyone's shock dark clouds formed around the arena and started to snow a large amount of snow covering the area before it only started to snow a little amount of snow like a drizzle.**

**"****What's this" yelled Gaara looking around for his sand only to see snow.**

**'__****She changed the weather and summoned snow from the skies. Who helped you learn this' ********thought Kakashi proud of her**

**"****Your end since the snow will wash away and keep a layer over your sand supported by my charka" said Natsuhi**

**'__****But I can't move from this position, keep a constant a flow of charka to the jutsu, and I can't release the hand sign'******** thought Natsuhi and from Gaara's smirk he notice as well.**

**"****Well it looks like you can't move from that spot as well" said Gaara**

**"****Your right, I can't move or stop the constant flow of charka into this jutsu" said Natsuhi**

**"****Why are you telling me your weakness is it because you think I can only use sand in my** gourd and the ground for my jutsu and you think it's over huh" said Gaara as the sand from his _**Suna no Yoroi (Armor of Sand)**_came off and formed a sand spear in his arm to the shock of everyone.

"Yes it's that exactly" said Natsuhi as the clone found the ground. It had a thick layer of charka wrap around its right leg before it slammed it into the ground sending out a pulse.

"What's this?" said Gaara completely confused as the clone started doing hand seals and called out a jutsu that shocked everyone to their core.

"_**Youton: **_**_Kaen Hateshinai Ponpu (Blazing Everlasting Pump)"_********said Natsuhi as the ground rumble a second before a red circle appeared in front of Gaara. Acting quickly he jumped back as in a cylinder shape lava came out of the ground and caught some of Gaara's spear. The lave went around and around Gaara before the original Natsuhi adding more charka to her jutsu made the snow do the same and went into the lava cooling it off in a spray of steam. The clone charged charka to her leg again before it slammed it into the ground sealing off the lava to escape to the top of the Earth.**

******When the smoke cleared surrounding Gaara up to his neck was cooled off lava smooth rock sculpture. Acting quickly the Natsuhi clone took a seal from Natsuhi's pouch, ran at Gaara, and slammed it on his head sealing off his and his demon's charka. Naruto dismissed the clone and snow jutsu as she collapse to her knee's panting heavily.**

**"****Like I said before….I chose to do things my own way. I will forge my own path and not one created for me. He won't be coming out of that rock without help……and I sealed off his charka. Both of them" said Naruto confusing Genma a little but the Kazekage, Gaara, and the Suna nins knew exactly what that mean.**

**"****Winner Uzumaki Natsuhi" said Genma as Sakura pedals started coming down making all the civilians fall asleep. Nins of Suna and Oto started appearing and attacking the Konoha nins who were able to escape the genjutsu. Among the people that were being attack Natsuhi was sitting their completely defenseless ass a large group of Oto and Suna nins surrounded and were about to finish her off.**

**'__****O no! I have no charka or strength to move!'******** thought Natsuhi in shock looking at the sword about to come down at her head.**


	10. Invasion! Time is up!

**I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

As the sword was coming down there was a puff of smoke and a clank before the smoke disappeared to reveal a toad shielding the sword with it arm guard before a shot of Rasengan that sent the Oto nin attacking back into the a group of other Oto nins.

"So they attack you when you are down now really" said a voice behind Naruto causing her to look back to see the tall form of Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sensei thanks for saving me" said Natsuhi lightly smiling at him as Jiraiya smirked at her and helped her up. He gave her a charka pill as there was an explosion at the Hokage stand and at the walls was a large multiple headed snake attacked.

"Jiraiya-sensei help Oji-san, I'll take care of the snakes" said Natsuhi as Jiraiya nodded and jump off. Natsuhi quickly jumped off heading towards the snake.

"Natsuhi!" called out Sasuke but she was already gone

"Sasuke help me take care of the nins here then we will go after Natsuhi" said Kakashi as Sasuke nodded

**With Natsuhi**

Natsuhi was jumping from roof top to roof top killing any enemy nins she bumped into when her stomach pains from before increased to a higher degree than before. She stopped to lean on a pole to try and subside the pain.

'_No I must continue and at least stop the snakes before I can give in'_ thought Natsuhi as she continue on

**At the Snakes Path**

Ibiki was not having a nice day. The invasion started and he was immedaitly facing off against a large multiple headed snake. While the he and the Konoha nins tried many jutsu's to kill it they still had to watch out for attacking Suna and Oto nins so yeah it was almost impossible to take it down. Right now in front of him and a Konoha line of ninja's stood a line of sound nins and right behind them stood the snake.

Right before he could start attacking a green Windmill Shuriken with a layer of ice sliced right through the line either cutting them apart or freezing them into ice sculptures to which they crumble a second later. A girl appearing to be a gennin was wearing black and a Konoha headband landed right in front of them as the Windmill Shuriken few into her hand. She then sealed it into a sealing tattoo on her arm as she faced them.

"I can take the snake down but I need to cover me since I won't be able to move" said Natsuhi before not even giving them a chance to react she formed a hand seal

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_ she said as a clone appeared on her left. They both then started doing their own hand seals.

"_**Hyouton:**_**_Yuki Arashi Kosame" _********said the original Natsuhi as like before to the shock of everyone it started to snow heavily to cover up the area before it started to just snow lightly**

**"_Mokuton_****__****: **_**Jukai Koutan (Birth of Dense Woodland)**_**_"_******** said the clone ending and holding the ram seal as roots started coming out off the snow before turning into tree's making a snowy forest. The original and the clone then started to form the same hand seals before calling out their next jutsu.**

**"_Mokuton Hyouton_********_Konbain: Ooinaru Fuyu Shinrin Arashi (Great Winter Forest Storm)" _********said the two as there was now a fully bloom snow forest. Naruto dismissing her clone to take full control of the jutsu as she held the Ne (rat) seal. Focusing a large amount of charka that everyone could tell from sensing it she started to manipulate the ice and wood at the same time. Using the Mokuton part she smacked all the enemy nins and tied up a few in the way before reaching at the large snake. The wood wrapped all around the snake trying to strangle it while using she used the Hyouton part of the jutsu to freeze up all what the roots touch and had snow from on the trees and ground wrap around the snake. When the snake hissed in anger and pain everyone snapped to attention.**

**"****Protect her at all cost" yelled Ibiki jumping down next to Natsuhi pulling out a Kunai as the others either set up a perimeter around her or started attack the enemy nins.**

**"****Kill her at all cost" yelled an Oto nin as Oto and Suna nins went for her but were immedaitly stopped by the Konoha nins protecting her or will attacked by her jutsu. Naruto coughed up a small amount of blood as one the snakes head broke free from the wood but Naruto snapping back to attention using more charka wrapped the snakes head around with more wood then what it had around it before.**

**"****Are you ok?" asked Ibiki deflecting a kunai aimed for Natsuhi**

**"****Yeah I'm fine. Tell everyone to back away because I'm going to finish this with the last of my charka" said Natsuhi as she started to from even more hand seals.**

**"****Everyone fall back now" said Ibiki as all the Konoha nins jumped back and when the enemy nins tried to follow roots smacked all of them back.**

**"_Fuyu_****_Yabun_****_kago_****_(Winter's Night Cage)" _********said Natsuhi as all the snow and wood all around wrapped around the largest part at which it was at, which was were the snake was at. Taking a large amount of Oto nins and a few Suna nins in a blink of a eye it formed a large crystal cube which then floated into the air.**

**"_Kai" _********said Natsuhi as the large crystal cube broke into tiny pieces before evaporating into the air leaving no traces left. Everyone was in shock at what happened as Natsuhi collapse into the ground from exhaustion. She started screaming in pain holding her chest alerting everyone as Ibiki rushed to her side. He saw her coughing up blood before the genjutsu covering Natsuhi's stomach disappear showing her large then usual stomach.**

**"****What the-! Your pregnant!" shouted Ibiki looking at her before he saw her still screaming in pain  
**

******"Get a medic nin here and fast. I think she is going to labor. The rest of you finish off the invaders. Two Anbu stay with me" said Ibiki as everyone nodded and jumped off into other places while a med-nin came next to Natsuhi making a diagnostics of her with two Anbu guarding. The medic being too confused to what's going on with her used a medical jutsu to knock her out.**

**"****Take her to the hospital and fast. The hospital should be secured by now. I need more help on this" said the med-nin as Ibiki nodded and picked up Natsuhi bridal style before jumping off followed by the med-nin and the two Anbu.**

**Few Hours Later**

******By now the fight was over. The invaders were pushed back. With the help of Jiraiya the Sandaime was able to force Orchimaru to retreat leaving with his heavily damaged arms and survive. The Sandaime went to work on giving out orders to repair and keep things in order while the Jiraiya went the hospital with Team 7 receiving word that something was wrong with Natsuhi. Due to her efforts damage was kept at a minimum so cleaning up was so hard.**

**At The Hospital**

******Medics were rushing back and forth in and out of Naruto's room while Jiraiya and Team 7 were waiting outside.**

**"****Hey did you guys found out what's wrong with Natsuhi" called out voice soon recognize as Ino when they turned to see her whole squad, and Team 8.**

**"****No, we haven't. No one will tell us" said Sakura as another med nin came out the doors. Jiraiya using this chance grabbed him and made him face him.**

**"****What's going on in there?" growled Jiraiya**

**"****Jiraiya calm down" said a voice coming out of the door as an **Inuzuka****** women came out**

**"****Sis? What are you doing in there? You're a pet nurse not a regular doctor" said Kiba**

**"****Well due to Natsuhi's situation things are different and they need every medic's help and views base on their knowledge on what they expertise" said Hana**

**"****Well what's wrong with her" asked Jiraiya releasing the doctor as he fixed his shirt before looking at his chart**

**"****Well here is the strange thing. She is pregnant" said the doctor shocking everyone making Kakashi drop his book and Asuma to drop his cigarette**

**"****WHAT!" yelled Kurenai completely shocked**

**"****How is the possible shouldn't we be able to see if she" said Kakashi**

**'__****So my results were right'******** thought Sakura**

**"****How did she get pregnant?" asked Kiba**

**"****Who is the father?" asked Kakashi ready to beat the person into coma**

**"****Well that's just it, there is none" said Hana confusing everyone**

**"****Huh" said Chouji**

**"****What I mean is she somehow got pregnant but there is no sperm cells of the male and Natsuhi is still a virgin. According to the data we collected it seems as if she was pregnant for only half the time needed for a regular person so it makes no sense" said the doctor looking at them**

**"****We have a feeling this has to do with 'it'. It probably and most likely changed her genes" said Hana confusing only the rookie 9 this time.**

**"****What do you mean by it" asked Shikamaru but before anyone could say anything a loud scream came from the Natsuhi's room gaining the attention of everyone.**

**"****That sounded like Natsuhi's scream" said Sakura as Hana and the doctor rushed back in**

**"****We need more doctors in here" came a yell before three more doctors and nurse came down the hall and Sakura was about to go in before Kakashi stopped her.**

**"****I have a good amount of medical experience so I can help" said Sakura shaking free from Kakashi's grip**

**"****Ok but be careful and good luck" said Kakashi as Sakura smiled and went in**

**In The Room**

******Sakura came into the medical room to see a bunch of doctors surrounding the medical bed were all the screaming was coming from. She could see a massive amount of green charka being focused in that area. Hana noticing her along with her sensei came over to her.**

**"****So I see you want to help your teammate right Sakura" said a brown hair women with red rectangle markings on her cheeks**

**"****Yes Rin-sensei" said Sakura as the two nodded to her and bring her to the crowd. She was finally able to see the person in the middle who was Naruto in a hospital gown screaming in pain with tears coming out. She could see her round stomach which a lot of people were putting their medical charka at. In front of Natsuhi looking underneath her gown was the Chief Doctor in charge of the hospital Ms. **Emina. She was sending large amounts of charka into virginal her for some reason.

"She is about to give birth so everyone concentrate. Sakura come over here. You shall help me" said Emina as Sakura nodded to her and stand right next to her when red charka came out of Naruto a little.

"Kyuubi's charka is coming out again" said a doctor

"Suppress it!" shouted Emina as Sakura was next to her and the green charka surrounded Natsuhi push the red charka in.

'_Kyuubi? What's Kyuubi have to do with Natsuhi'_ thought Sakura

"Sakura since Natsuhi is still young, a virgin, and will be having multiple kids you are to try your best to heal and keep all the damage to a small amount or she may die of blood loss. Don't worry about what comes out of her do you understand" said Emina

"Hai" said Sakura as Natsuhi started to scream even louder

"Here it comes" said Emina as everyone went to work


	11. Freedom!

**I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**One Hour later**

All the medic's came out the room very exhausted and with shock expressions on their face. Seeing this Jiraiya steps up to them to ask the question.

"Is she ok" asked Jiraiya as Hana and Rin both looked down and Emina decided to speck for everyone.

"Natsuhi's body is completely exhausted and won't be able to even twitch for a month at least. The births had put a tremendous amount of strain on her body. The pain from the birth put her mind in a wrecked up shape forcing her into a coma. The only person who can heal her now is Tsunade-sama. I'm sorry" said Emina putting her head down

"Can we see her?" asked Kurenai

"Yes you can but you must at all cost leave the babies and anything on the other side alone. I will show you Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi but the others can't see it. I will take no protest from you either" said Emina as she opened the door for them.

In the room that was separated by a curtain was Natsuhi laid down asleep with a few wires attached to her in a bed. She seemed pretty healthy but the jounin's knew it had to be because of the Kyuubi. Sitting by her bed was Sakura very quite looking at Natsuhi.

"What happened Sakura?" asked Ino walking up to her but before she could talk the Sandaime came in

"That is an S rank secret that she will not tell" said Sandaime shutting everyone up quickly knowing the penalty of an S rank secret. Death.

"I'm sorry to say this but I need you all to leave with the exception of Emina, Sakura, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. You can come back a different day so go" said Sandaime as everyone nodded and walk away. When the door closed Emina locked it while Jiraiya sealed up the room.

"I already explain everything about Kyuubi to Sakura since all this happened in the end. You will see why after I remove the curtains" said Emina walking to the curtains

"She is very brave to hold something that powerful and protect us all" said Sakura as the Sandaime smiled at her before Emina pulled the curtains to show a sight that shocked Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Sandaime

"The Kyuubi defiantly changed her" said Emina as the Sandaime walked up to the first carriage that held five babies. Well six baby foxes. They were no bigger than the size of a regular baby fox, were different colors, two of the black foxes were male, the dark red one was also male, while the others were female. One was dark red like they Kyuubi was, another was a regular light type of red, one was pure white like snow, and the last three were all black. Next to them in two carriages were eggs a little bigger than the kits were a total of 10 of them. They looked red with the top having four corners that seem as if it can open from there.

"What is this? How did she even fit that in her stomach" asked Jiraiya

"That's the thing Jiraiya-sama when we performed a scan we saw a strange ancient type of seal in her stomach. When she gave birth to the foxes the seal activated and out came these eggs in her stomach which she had to give birth to as well. The thing about the eggs was that they were a little smaller, about the same size as the foxes when they came out but they seemed to grow a little. We drew a picture of what the seal looked like" said Emina shocking them as she handed them a picture of a strange seal

"I never saw anything like this" said Jiraiya

"Me either" said Sandaime

"So what are we going to do about this? The council might not like this and any one of those foxes could be Kyuubi if he escaped" said Kakashi

"I will bring this up to the council to make are decisions and have Anbu guard this room. But to also watch those eggs and foxes for threats. Emina you are to get as much data as you can from those eggs first and be careful around them. Don't look at them alone. Have Rin and Hana help you when you look at them. Sakura you can help them too. Those eggs give me a bad feeling. Jiraiya I want you to find Tsunade and bring her back here at all cost. Tell her this is a medical emergency and could probably make a breakthrough in medical history. Don't tell her this yet but I also want to make her the Godaime Hokage. Kakashi I want you to make sure the other sensei's and their students don't go snooping into this. If they know a good amount of information then only tell them about Kyuubi only. I'm trusting you all with this" said Sandaime

"Hai" said everyone as the Sandaime walked away and out the door

**2Days later Council Meeting**

The Sandaime sat in the council room as everyone got settle in their seats. Once everyone was here and seated the Sandaime cleared his throat gaining all attention as he began the meeting.

"As you know Suna and Oto invaded just 3 days ago and we suffered minimum amount of damages" said Sandaime

"Yes that is true and surprisingly this is thanks to Uzumaki Natsuhi who stopped their trump fit card Gaara their Jinchuuriki but also stopped the snakes from causing more damages while eliminating a large part of their forces" said Koharu

"And it's also found out that it was Orchimaru behind this all along as he tricked Suna and killed their Kage without them knowing. Suna wants to now reform their alliance with us" said Homura

"It seems we wrong about that girl if she saved us from another soon to be Bijuu attack" said the Haruno civilian council member

"Well this meeting is also about her" said Sandaime as he handed copies of the files on Natsuhi's situation to all the council members as they looked at it in shock and horror. Immedaitly some called from the destruction of all the eggs, foxes, and Natsuhi, some wanted to know if Kyuubi was one of the foxes, some were just quiet studying the file more, and others were defending Natsuhi.

"Settle down now. We don't know if Kyuubi is one of the foxes and we don't have enough information on this so that's why I sent Jiraiya to get Tsunade. We are now keeping them under a close eye and collecting data on them. No further action will taking until we get results from Tsunade. This is a S rank secret is that clear" said Sandaime as everyone nodded their heads

"Now onto the repairs and the alliance of Suna" said the Hokage

**Next Day**

The red fox opened its red with black slits in them eyes to see it was morning and other foxes around him. He looked over his 'baby's carriage' to see Natsuhi fast asleep. Before it could think of anything the other foxes woke up due to its movement. (Dark red – same eyes, Black – glossy black, White – Blue with a white slit in it)

"**Ah it's good to be free"** said the red fox stretching its legs

"**Yeah but at a high cost"** said the white fox leaning over the end to look at Natsuhi

"**O be quiet Fuyu (Winter). I did what I have to do to get out. Too bad you couldn't stay in there"** said the dark red fox look around for any intruders or spies

"**Kyuubi you may be the evil, destruction, killing, horrible self with Kurenai acting the same but has the more intelligence, I'm the good side of you both locked away so you know you both can't leave or go anywhere without me"** said Fuyu smirking at Kyuubi

"**O yeah!"** shouted Kyuubi as he jumped and pinned down Fuyu but due to Fuyu quick reflexives mange to reverse it so Kyuubi was looking up at Fuyu while Kurenai shook her head

"**Yeah! You are as eager, brash, and a fox that jumps into things without using your head unless you are forced to. While ********Kurenai on the hand may be the same as you but at least she uses her head****"** said Fuyu as Kyuubi grumbled underneath its breath and Fuyu walked away.

"**We have to get out of here. I don't trust these humans"** said Kurenai

"**While we don't usually agree I feel the same. Seal up the eggs using the same seal you used in Naruto"** said Fuyu

"**Alright I'll seal them back in her"** said Kyuubi smirking as Fuyu came up to him and smacked him with her paw

"**Baka I'm sure she doesn't want to give birth to them for a second time around!"** yelled Fuyu before she turned around to face the other kitsunes

"**Go get her clothes"** said Fuyu as they nodded and jumped off. Fuyu went up to a blank scroll lying around. Using her tail she flicked it at Kyuubi hitting him in the head.

"**Use that to seal the eggs in"** said Fuyu as Kurenai snickered at Kyuubi's enraged expression and started sealing the eggs. Fuyu started to safely remove all the wires from Natsuhi knowing that Kyuubi and Kurenai would want to rip them out causing more damage. When all the eggs were sealed up in the scroll they had the scroll and all of Naruto's clothes in front of the bed.

"**Ok Kyuubi, Kurenai you both are better in posse people"** said Fuyu as the two smirked. Both of their eyes turned completely red as red charka came out of them and wrapped around Natsuhi. Natsuhi 2 seconds later stood up and jumped off her bed. Her eyes were now also pitch red with a layer of red Charka surrounding it. She then put her clothes back on while pocketing the scroll. The foxes after she was finish jumped on her with Kyuubi laying on her head, Kurenai on her left shoulder, Fuyu on her right, and the three others jumped in her collar so only their head would show.

"**Let's go but be sneaky you two"** said Fuyu as the two nodded smirking. Naruto walked towards the door but before she could open it, it opened itself to reveal Sakura

"N-natsuhi" said a shocked and confused Sakura as she looked at her posse eyes. She couldn't even have a chance to react when Natsuhi disappeared from her face and kicked her in the back into the room making her lose consciousness when she hit her head on the wall before closing the door on her. She then at top speed using the shadows sneaked out the hospital and soon out of Konoha as Kurenai and Kyuubi chuckled.

"**(Sign) you didn't have to be so ruff on her"** said Fuyu as the two started to laugh now

"**We first need to get to a safe area so we all can feast and grow. But right after that we will find the Slug Sannin Tsunade ourselves to heal Natsuhi. Our Queen"** said Kurenai as everyone nodded agreeing to the idea

**At Konoha**

Emina, Rin, and Hana opened the door to Natsuhi's medical room to see it empty with Sakura knocked out on the floor.

"Sakura" called Hana as she went to the floor to wake her up

"Mh what happened?" asked Sakura

"Well that's what we want to know Rin check the cameras for information" said Emina as Rin nodded and ran off

"Where is Natsuhi?" asked Hana snapping Sakura back to attention

"Natsuhi! She seemed posse or something. Her eyes were all red while there were two foxes on her with their eyes glowing the same red. I think Kyuubi is controlling her somehow" said Sakura as the stood there in shock

"Let's check the cameras. Hana tell the Hokage we have to move quickly to catch her" said Emina


	12. Birth!

**Important note: I made a slight mistake in the last chapter. There are 6 foxes with 3 being regular black foxes ok. Sorry about that.**

**I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**In the Forest Near a town**

Natsuhi was leaning against a tree still asleep but no longer posed as the foxes were no longer near her. They were out hunting in the woods so they could feed and grow. The first to come back Fuyu who was big as Natsuhi herself. It had only been a few hours since she was small as a kit. Next were Kyuubi and Kurenai who were also the same size followed by the other 3 foxes who were only a 3rd of Natsuhi's size. They all sat down in the middle of the forest looking at each other before Kurenai started to talk.

"**Ok this is the plan; we are going to place the eggs far off into the woods away from human settlements so when they hatch they won't bother humans. The last thing we need is villages of angry humans after us for revenge. They can use the animals in the forest for hosts creating a new type of our species or we will give them host. We will then find Tsunade of the Sannin so she can heal Natsuhi here. Once she awakens we will explain her role in the newly growing hive, are roles, and everything about us. Once the newborns are created they will have a telepathic communication with us three and her" **

"**Ok now that, that is settle what your three roles will be is to guard and watch Natsuhi from the shadows when we hand her to Tsunade"** said Fuyu looking at the other 3 black foxes as they nodded

"**Well let's hurry up and find this woman"** said Kyuubi as he used his tail to pick up Naruto and place her on his back. Kurenai took the scroll from Natsuhi's pocket that contained the eggs

"I shall go and unseal them. I'll catch up to you later" and with that she jumped off into the woods with her tail wrapped around the scroll. Kyuubi holding Natsuhi, Fuyu, and the other 3 foxes jumped off toward a nearby town looking for Tsunade.

**Nearby Village**

Using their nose the group holding Natsuhi searched the nearby towns until they came across the last town that was still in fire country but still little close to Konoha. Searching the town they came across blonde haired women holding a pig with other brunette short hair women next to her.

'_**Ok found her. Now I need to time this perfectly'**_ thought Fuyu waiting when the two turned their head to look at something. _**'NOW'**_ and with that with amazing speed she place Natsuhi in the road ahead of them before disappearing back on top of the roof tops.

**With two females**

Shizune turns her head to see a red hair women on the ground which she didn't see before when they were walking.

"Tsunade-sama look!" she shouted pointing over to the girl as Tsunade turned her head to see a red hair women laying there. They started to approach her when they saw a creeping and suspicious looking man walking over to her with a perverted smile. He crouched down next to her and smirked as he went to touch her.

"What beautiful looking girl we have here" he smirked as his hand was getting closer when a voice spoke up.

"Just what do you think you are doing" yelled a voice making him pull out a knife as he faced the two figures towering over him

"She's mine, I found her first" he glared as Tsunade looked down at him enraged

"Keep your hands away from her" she yelled kicking him with a charka enhance kick that sent him into a wall not critically injuring him but paralyzing him for a bit. Tsunade had then placed Ton-ton into Shizune hands as she picked up Natsuhi and continued on walking.

"Come Shizune were going to find a hotel to stay at" she said as Shizune caught up to her with a "Hai". Fuyu seeing this smirked as it worked perfectly and went into the shadows towards the forest to grow.

**Back to man**

Getting up he nursed his hurt back before started to walk on going past a dark alley.

"Stupid bitch. I could have had a fun time with her" he muttered before he heard a growl coming from the alley. Taking a closer he at the alley before to red eyes with black slits appeared. Not even having a chance to scream a tail wrapped around his throat and dragged him into the darkness never to be seen again as a voice muttered.

"**While she may have only given you that little tap, I will not allow you to live for thinking such things about mother"**

**Secluded part in the Forest**

Kurenai had just finished unsealing the eggs and securing the area when a shadow appeared next to her.

"**What do you want Kyuubi"** she responded turning around to see him holding a man by his throat.

"**This guy had intentions of raping our mother so I decided to punish him"** he smirked walking up to the largest of all the eggs which had grown threw time and was about half the man size. He slammed him on the ground before placing his paw on his chest keeping him from moving. Using his tail he tapped the tip of the egg as it slowly open with four corners.

"**You're giving him the largest parasite of them all. I was planning on using that on one of the larger creatures we stumble upon but he did have bad intentions of our mother. I guess he can take that one. That one would be even more painful than the others" **she smirked as the man looked fearfully at the egg as a black with red stripes creature came out. It looked like a hand but had longer and multiple fingers, in the middle of its 'hand' was a mouth that some kind of tongue came out and in of it, and on its back was a very long tail. In total the thing was bigger than his head. As if sensing him it turned in his direction as Kyuubi lifted up his paw. Quickly standing up he was about to make a run for it but as if sensing his thought it jumped at him as he let out a scream.

It quickly latched onto his face with its fingers wrapping around his head but being so large it wrapped around some of his shoulder and body as well as the tail wrapped around his neck and up this his belly. Quickly falling down he struggled to break free as it only squeezed harder around his body neck making him soon lose conscious. After falling asleep the parasite released embryos down his throat into his body. Strangely it kept on releasing more and more until his body and ribs couldn't take it. They slowly stretched until in a painful scream of his own, his ribs broke but after they broke it stopped releasing eggs into him.

Kyuubi smirked looking at the man as he now laid against the tree with the 'face hugger' still attached to his face and body with a pregnant stomach.

"**And they say men can't give birth"** smirked Kurenai walking up to the scene

"**Well he can, but I won't"** smirked Kyuubi as he walked deep into the woods to hunt and grow

**Later on (8 hours later, night time)**

The group from Konoha had found out everything that happened and the Sandaime ordered a group to immediately go out, find, and capture her. It consisted off Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Hana, Rin, and Asuma.

Tsunade had notice Natsuhi condition immediately and healed her up as good as new when she booked a hotel. She would wake up in the morning. Until then she decided to hang around in this town while Shizune kept watch over her.

At the egg site Kyuubi and the three black foxes found a bandit campsite of 6 people. Taking them out secretly one by one or two by two they captured them all and had them impregnate by the man but the face huggers were smaller and carried only two eggs in them each. Fuyu had caught three larger than normal tigers from some strange forest back in Konoha and had the last three eggs hatch and impregnate them. Kurenai had just went hunting and brought back a large stash of dead animals for the soon newborns. The man who was the first to be impregnate had woken up to see the face hugger off of him and dead on the side of him. Looking down at himself he saw his large stomach in shock.

"What the hell" he shouted as he saw a red fox (Kurenai) who was a lot larger than before looking at him smiling, knowing what's to come. She was now double his own size. He was about to say something before he screamed in pain holding his stomach.

"**It's time. I hope you roast in hell human"** smirked Kurenai as the pain came even more than before. His ribs broke even more as with a burst multiple fox heads came out his stomach. It was the last thing he saw before he died. Kurenai walked over and looked at the foxes as they feast on his corpse and the dead animals to the side and started counting. They were all the size of a human palm and were a total of 12 of them. They were all black but had red stripes on them.

'_**They will take a lot longer than us to grow since they are not true Bijuu like us but they are pretty damn close'**_ she thought as the same thing happen to the other bandits and tigers as well.

**Next Day morning toward Afternoon**

Natsuhi woke up to see that she was in a hotel room and was immediately confused.

'What the hell am I'm doing in a hotel room' she thought as she saw a note, undergarments, a beautiful white dress and white heels next to the bed. The dress showed off parts of her skin around the sides. She picked up the note and started reading.

_Hi I'm Tsunade and I notice you unconscious on the floor in Tanzaku Gai. We picked you and healed you back to health. Here is a pair of clothes your size. We will be back to check up on you a little later._

_Tsunade_

'_Tsunade, as in Tsunade the Slug Sannin? What the hell's going on? Why the hell am I in Tanzaku Gai instead of Konoha? What the hell?_' she thought confused beyond belief. _'Well I might as well wash u and change'_ she thought taking a shower and freshening up before putting on the clothes Tsunade got her.

After she finished getting dressed and putting her hair in a bun with two red sharp as a senbon chop sticks with a single strand of hair coming down on her left and right face she looked in the mirror proud of herself. She though she looked pretty good when in truth she looked amazing. Before she could put more though into it the ground had shook as she looked to the side out the window to see an explosion at the old castle. She looked at it in shock as she saw a large snake destroy it.

'_Orchimaru!'_ thought in shock and a little bit of fear. Grabbing her seal she leaned against the wall thinking.

'_Would he sense my seal'_ she thought worried. She laid against the wall in silence for a while until the door had opened. In stepped in to her relief Tsunade and some other women. They both seemed stressed about something until they notice her when she released her breathe in relief. They saw she looked amazing in the dress they bought her as she had her hand against her head.

"Oh your up how are you" started Shizune

"I'm fine now that you are here. Thank you but may I ask who are you? I know Tsunade over there is the slug Sannin. I'm Uzumaki Natsuhi" she responded as Tsunade immediately recognize who she was.

'_The Kyuubi Container'_

"Oh forgive me. My name is Shizune" she smiled as Tsunade spoke up

"Why are you so relieved that I'm here?" she questioned

"Well you see I saw the snake summons and knowing the only person who could summon snakes is Orchimaru I feared for the worst. He placed his seal on me (Shows seal) and is kind of after me because of my unique abilities. I thought he would be able to sense and find me here. He would most likely capture since I'm not in Konoha anymore were I'm protected. But now that you're here I feel a lot better since you're a Sannin as well" he lightly smiled at her

'_It was Orchimaru and the way he looked at that direction a while back and smirked says that he knows you are here. Now that I mention he looked directly at this hotel'_ thought Tsunade

"But why are you not in Konoha?" questioned Tsunade

"To tell you the truth I don't know. One minute I was at the Konoha hospital in a massive amount of pain then next I'm here" she responded confused

'_She can't be on her own being as weak as she is now and Orchimaru out and about'_ thought Tsunade

"Alright well until you are all better you will stay with us. Come on let's get moving" said Tsunade as Natsuhi nodded and followed after her


	13. Slug Sannin

**I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**With the three females**

Natsuhi was forced to hold onto Shizune for support as they walked on. Tsunade was taking point to make sure it was safe enough for them. They decided to stop at a restaurant for something to eat while Tsunade messed with her cards while drinking a little. Natsuhi was eating while taking breaks to tell the two about her life in Konoha and everything that happened to her leaving out no secrets because for some reason she felt she could trust her with this as Tsunade thought on everything she heard.

"Well from hearing your story I come to a conclusion. You are staying with us for now on. I will not let you go back to that village" said Tsunade surprising her and Shizune but strangely she agreed as well.

"We will take care of you now on" said Tsunade as the door opened up to reveal a figure the group was not expecting

"Jiraiya" said a shocked Tsunade

"Tsunade! Wait Natsuhi! This is where you are" said Jiraiya

"Why are you here?" asked Tsunade

"Well the Sandaime sent me here to find you and Natsuhi to bring back to Konoha"

"Natsuhi I can understand but why me?"

"You are to be the Godaime Hokage" he said much to the groups shock

"What was that? You want me to be Hokage? I refuse and Natsuhi is not going back to that village. She is staying with me" she finished making Jiraiya look at her with a raised eyebrow

"You know about her condition and everything that happened to her this past week right?" he asked

"Of course I know. She told me everything about it and her past life in Konoha which is why it's best if she stays with me. I am medical expert as well as a sannin"

"You do know what you are doing is kidnapping right? She belongs in Konoha were it is safe. She is no longer safe now with Orchimaru after her along with this group I've been tracking"

"What group are you talking about" She asked

"I tell you later in private space since we are too out in the open" he said as Tsunade nodded

"So where are the foxes?" he asked looking around as Tsunade shrugged her shoulders

"I don't really know. We found her on the road as we were walking" she said as Shizune thought to herself for a bit before a thought came to her

"You think that maybe the foxes placed her in are path knowing that we had the medical expertise to wake her up and heal her" she asked as Tsunade thought on it

"That seems highly possible because people don't just suddenly appear in front of someone of my statue which means they did place her there" started Tsunade

"And that they could be watching us at this very moment" finished Jiraiya

"I don't think they would harm you or us" spoke up Natsuhi

"Why's that?" asked Shizune

"Well technically they saved me by placing me in your path, they didn't take me back when they had the option to, they are not attacking you right now, and regardless of the situation I'm still their mother" she finished as they nodded at her reason and stayed quiet for a while before Tsunade spoke up

"Shizune, take Natsuhi to our hotel. I will meet up with you in a while. Me and Jiraiya are going to take a walk and talk about a few things" said Tsunade as Shizune nodded helping Natsuhi stand and helped her to the hotel room while Jiraiya and Tsunade left to an area near the hotel just in case something happens and talked things out

**Next Day**

Natsuhi woke in her bed feeling comfortable and safe for some reason, she also felt arms wrapped around her. Turning her head a little she found out the person hugging her was no other than Tsunade. She had her wrapped up safely and clung to her chest as if she was going to disappear if she didn't. To her it felt…..wonderful.

"Thank you" she whispered before going back to sleep as Tsunade opened one eye to look at her then closing it smiling as she heard what she said. Little that she knew a small amount of pink charka was leaking off of her and entering Tsunade changing her. Little by little the wrinkles underneath her genjutsu were fading off disappearing in a rapid paste.

**Later on**

Tsunade reawaken once again to the sun beaming at her face. Slipping out of the bed she walked to the bathroom thinking to herself.

'_I wonder how Kushina reacts to what's going on with Natsuhi. From what Jiraiya told me from his spy network she is back in Uzu no Kuni and their ninja village is about to come out of hiding along with another village near demon country. According to Jiraiya Uzu can go head to head with Konoha and this other village near demon has twice the numbers of Iwa but is unsure how strong they really are'_ she thought turning on the light for her bathroom and looked at the mirror before she stared at it in shock

'_No way! I'm in my younger twenties but how'_ she thought before she looked around for any clues before saw a small glow coming from Natsuhi that was slowly dying out. Walking up to her she placed her arm on her shoulder when the glow became brighter. She removed her hand from her shoulder as she saw the glow stay on her hand before it sank into her skin.

'_It's charka and it increases my reserves as well'_ she thought before turning around going to her clothes near a plant when she touched it the plant grew some more to her shock. Holding the plant she charged more charka into it making it grow

'_No way. She unlocked the Mokuton that has been in my grandfather in me as well as making me younger and increasing my charka reserves a lot'_ thought Tsunade as Natsuhi started to wake up. Pushing her covers to her waste she sat up showing her wearing only a white gown with the string on her left shoulder slightly following off as she rubbed the 'sleepies' out of her eyes.

'_I haven't really paid attention to this really but she looks amazingly hot'_ thought Tsunade staring at her before she looked at Tsunade

"Hey Tsunade-chan you look a lot younger. Isn't that great" lightly smiled

"Yes it is now go wash up so we can do a full examine on you" she smiled as she nodded and headed off into the bathroom and Tsunade came to her own ideas and thoughts.

'_No one will have you are touch you. You are mine and mine alone. I will be your mother, protector, and your lover. After I finish your examine I will train my hardest in the Mokuton until I surpass my grandfather in it so I can better protect you with it. And that's a promise'_ thought Tsunade getting her medical equipment and supplies out.

When Natsuhi got out of the bathroom Tsunade had her lay on the bed as her hands glowed green and she started examining her and righting down notes. When her hand hover over her stomach for a few seconds pink charka shot out into her hands for a while freezing her in a trance as it was sending her information and a message.

**In her Mind**

_To Senju Tsunade,_

_I have just fully unlock your Mokuton bloodline, gave you all the techniques on it that your grandfather used on me, and made you younger as well as giving you all the information on Natsuhi. In return you are now her official medic and for helping her when she was a stranger to her_

_Kyuubi_

**Back with Tsunade**

'_So Kyuubi is the reason all this happened. I have to say what he did was pretty impressive and now I know everything I need to know about Natsuhi'_ she thought as she went to work on healing her with ease since she now knew her body inside out ad was impress at what she was now but with the Mokuton and her Senju knowledge she could control Natsuhi if she wanted

**10 minutes later**

"There I'm all done. You should fully heal in a week. It's that your body is changing and when it happened there were few damages that happened to your body which slowed it down" smiled Tsunade as Natsuhi lightly smiled at her

"Thank you" she said as she started getting dress while Tsunade put her stuff up and woken up Shizune

"Come everyone I want to try something" said Tsunade as the two looked her confused but complied anyways following her outside while two people watch from a roof top.

"How do we get a hold of her if she is around that sannin twenty-four seven" said one

"I can take her on" said a figure lifting an object on his shoulder

"She is a sannin for a reason. She may not be the most powerful of the three but she is no slouch. If we strike, we have to strike fast" he said following the group not knowing someone else was following as well as they went to a large amount of flat land

**With the three**

"Ok this is a good enough spot" started Tsunade as she form hand seals and was about to place her hand on the ground when her and Shizune eyes widen. She stopped jumping forward grabbing Natsuhi bridal style much to her shock and jumped away with Shizune next to her as a large tail slammed at their last location. Looking at what the tail was attached to they saw a brown snake with two people she did not want to see.

"Orchimaru and his sidekick" started Tsunade as Natsuhi wrapped her hands around Tsunade's neck

"Hello Tsunade-chan, did you agree to the deal…Oh! What's this" he said looking at Tsunade and what she was holding

"Why hello Natsuhi-chan. It's so nice to see you again" he creepily smirked

"I can't say the same" she muttered but Orchimaru heard her

"Now I will get my arms healed and a fox princess" smirked Orchimaru as Natsuhi could see his heavily injured arms

"I refuse!" called out Tsunade surprising him a bit "What's that?"

"I will not heal your arms and you will never have Natsuhi" said Tsunade holding Natsuhi close to her chest making Orchimaru's eyes narrow a bit

"I see. You fell I love with the child huh. Well no matter since I can't have my arms heal I will just take Natsuhi" he said jumping off the snake in high speeds heading for Tsunade while Kabuto headed for Shizune but before they could get too close two figures jumped in and smacked them both back as Tsunade stare at them in shock.

"Jiraiya, Asuma" she started

"My father sent me here just in case there were some problems since he had a bad feeling" said Asuma

"Jiraiya" glared Orchimaru

"Orchimaru" he glared back as Tsunade placed Natsuhi down and behind her before forming hand seals

"_**Mokuton no jutsu"**_ she called slamming her hands on the ground much to everyone's shock roots came from underneath the ground and wrapped around the snake holding it in place

"No way" said Jiraiya staring at her in shock

'_She knows the Mokuton like her grandfather. If she is anywhere near his level I wouldn't stand a chance. The Shodaime wasn't known for the best charka control ever but Tsunade is. So in any case she could fire off Mokuton type jutsu with ease with no exhaustion but from what I sense her charka stores increase a lot since we last met. She even looks a lot younger. But how? Could it be because of Natsuhi'_ thought Orchimaru biting his thumbs which Jiraiya and Tsunade followed seeing him and they all formed hand seals and slammed their hands into the ground

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **_they said slamming their hands on the ground causing an explosion of smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed Jiraiya and Asuma on a toad named Gamabunta, Tsunade, Natsuhi, and Shizune on a slug named Katsuyu, and they thought Orchimaru and Kabuto would be on the snake Manda but to their shock he was on a white snake with two black stripes on his body. The snake was actually bigger than Manda.

"**Orchimaru you know my scarf ices for summoning me"** said the snake looking at him

"I will prepare the 250 scarf ices for you" said Orchimaru knowing that Manda only required 100 but this one was different from him

"I want you to meet Kama (Sickle)" smirked Orchimaru as the group narrowed their eyes at her

"**I don't like this"** said Gamabunta as Jiraiya nodded. Slowly he placed his hand on his giant dagger when Kama strike at almost impossible speeds with Gamabunta unable to dodge


	14. Fight! Fixed

**I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Near summon fight**

A large group of kitsunes the size of horses or a little bit bigger were traveling through the forest when they all paused feeling a sound fear but not from themselves.

'_Mother is scared and in trouble'_ they thought before turning in a direction and running off in high speeds as tattoo's appeared all over their body glowing.

**At summon fight**

"_**Mokuton no jutsu"**_ said a voice as a wood wall appeared in front of Gamabunta protecting him from Kama bite but to their shock it shattered right through it but it was enough time for Gamabunta to jump away. Katsuyu shot out acid but Kama dodged it by digging into the ground. After a minute from behind Katsuyu were an explosion and a puff of smoke as a large green snake with black patterns like Manda with Kabuto attacked wrapping around her. Seeing this Jiraiya formed hand seals and summoned a frog with a fork like weapon and a shield and a toad aqua colored toad with two katanna's on his back.

"Gamaken, Gamahiro I need your help" said Jiraiya as they nodded when from another two spots of the ground Manda and Kama appeared attacking them. Gamaken put up his shield and blocked Manda's bite while Gamahiro and Gamabunta gripped and held Kama back.

"**Shit"** yelled Gamabunta as Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at Kama but noticed Orchimaru wasn't there.

'_What? Wait a minute Natsuhi!'_ he thought as he looked back to see Tsunade fighting off Orchimaru, and Shizune and Asuma fighting Kabuto.

**With Natsuhi**

Natsuhi was on the ground stumbling across the ground as she already couldn't walk normally but was now trying to walk with large summons battling near her. Following to the floor she was about to start crawling when a large shadow appeared over her. Looking back she saw the snake that attacked before had gotten out of Tsunade's Mokuton no jutsu.

'_Oh no'_ she thought looking up at its head in fear when an even larger shadow appeared over it and slammed down on it causing an explosion drawing everyone's attention

"Natsuhi-chan!" called out Tsunade looking at the smoke as when the smoke disappeared it showed a large black with red stripes kitsune with eight tails on top of the snake. It had three tails wrapped around the snake tightly with the other tails stabbed into its body. For the last touch it had his mouth clamped on its neck. Natsuhi opened its eyes in shock as she looked at the fox as it through the snake with ease and stare down at Natsuhi form smirking. It then glowed brightly before in its place was a handsome man in a black robe having black kitsune ears on its head and 8 black tails on his back. He had black hair with black eyes. He had tan skin and a face of a god. He crouched down on top of her as he crass her face.

"**My mother you are very beautiful"** he said going down about to kiss her when a paw swiped him off her and another pinned him to the ground

"**Keep your hands off her"** said a red nine tail fox as everyone looked at them and behind them in shock

"No way" said a shocked Shizune as there were a few nine tail kitsune and smaller than them multi-tail kitsunes.

"**Kuro what do you think you are doing"** glared the nine tail kitsune holding down the man

"Kyuubi" he glared as everyone looked at him in shock

"**You will stay off mother you pest" "You are not that much stronger than me. While you are a 9 tail, I'm an 8 tail and growing stronger"**

"Yeah but to reach my current level will take you years but who says I won't get any stronger" he smirked down at him as Kuro growled at him._ 'But it's still amazing how he got so much stronger in a short time. Isn't supposed to be possible'_ he thought. While they were both sadistic and usually get along better with each other than others they sometimes get into fights. A white 9 tail fox crouched down next to Natsuhi inspecting for any injures before lifting her head.

"**She's ok" **it said as it used its tail to pick up Natsuhi and placed her on its head

"**Good Fuyu you take care of her. Jin!"** called out a light red 9 tail as a black 2 tail fox the size of Gamabunta came up to her holding a large egg with both of its tails

"**Yes my lady"** he answered

"**I'm glad I save and natured that egg but it's time to use it. On that snake" **she said looking at the injured snake as it slowly stood up. She ran up to it and pinned it down on the ground with ease as Jin came behind her sliding across the floor to the front of the snakes face holding up the egg above its head as if it was a cannon and had it opened up a fire the large parasite that was inside of it at the head of the snake. It quickly latched onto the mouth of the snake and wrapped its body all around the snake pinning it and making it lose conscious as it started unloading a massive amount of eggs into it. Jin set the egg down on the floor and moved away from it as the 9 tail toke a deep breath and lit it on fire.

"**So what do we do now Kurenai"** asked Fuyu

"**Kyuubi as much as you want to go at it with that toad I want you Kuro, Jin and Gin to get rid of those snakes"** ordered Kurenai as they smirked and ran off. Kyuubi released Kuro and charged off with Jin and Gin who another two tail kitsune the same size was following before long Kuro transformed and charged following them. Kyuubi slashed at Manda forcing him to move back and move away from him before charging at him again. Kuro attacked Kama making them move away from Gamabunta and Gamaken. And kept on striking using his tails and claws but Kama just kept on moving back and dodging. Gin wrapped his tail around the green snakes head and flung it off Katsuyu. Getting up it formed a defensive position with Gin and Jin on separate corners of it.

**With Orchimaru**

'_What's going on? How in the hell is this possible. There can't be 3 Kyuubi's and other kitsunes with multiple tails. I know the dark red one is the original Kyuubi due to its moves and destructive nature. But they did call Natsuhi-chan mother. Can she give birth to high power foxes that will reach the level of Kyuubi? I need to study this and get some info on what's going on. I won't last long here being on this low of charka. I haven't fully recovered from the fight with the Sandaime, and summoning Kama the Empress of snakes which is stronger than Manda, then Manda himself the King of snakes, and last his little brother Sanda. I will retreat for now' _thought Orchimaru dismissing the 3 summons and sunk into the ground with Kabuto following.

**Outside Group Watching**

"We have to report this to Pain. He would like to know of this change of events" said a man as the man next to him nodded

**With group**

Tsunade stood on the ground facing the foxes as Jiraiya, Shizune, and Asuma landing next to her. Behind them the summons formed a line getting ready to fight when Tsunade walked on ahead.

"Tsunade!" called out Jiraiya and Shizune

"Don't worry I can take care of this" she said stopping in front of Kurenai who laid down her head in front of her

"I can have Natsuhi-chan back" asked Tsunade

"**That depends on what do you plan on doing with her once I do. Do you plan on experimented with her? Breeding, locking her up, killing her, or even taking her back to Konoha"** she asked

"I plan on doing neither of those things. I will take care of her and all of you. We won't go back to Konoha unless she wants to and you agree" answered Tsunade as Kurenai looked at her for a second before smirking at her

"**You can have her then. You kind of won me over at the end when you said you would take care of us as well"** said Kurenai as Fuyu placed Natsuhi in Tsunade's waiting arms and began talking

"**That and the fact your Mokuton jutsu and suppress us and the fact that you know everything about her except a few key details"** said Fuyu confusing her

"What kind of details" she asked

"**Well the fact that she is constantly making eggs that go straight to her seal in her stomach and she has a large kitsune form"** said Fuyu

"How big is my form?" asked Natsuhi

"**Well let's just say at this moment kaa-san you are twice the size of Kyuubi if you transformed"** smirked Fuyu making them look at her in shock before Natsuhi spoke up

"Wait you said kaa-san. Am I'm your mother?"

"**Yes you are. You gave birth to all of us. Tsunade-chan will explain on a later date"** said Kurenai

"Well not to burst your bubble or anything but how will I travel with all of you as big as you are?" questioned Tsunade

"**Oh that's simple"** smirked Kyuubi as they all glowed brightly and shrunken to a normal size foxes

"Oh. Well Jiraiya you tell the Sandaime we are not going back to Konoha. I will take care on Natsuhi for now on" she said

"You know the man isn't going to like this right?" he said

"Well just try and stop me. I'm sure he doesn't have the strength to go up a couple of Kyuubi's. Now leave pervert" said Tsunade as Jiraiya sign and left with Asuma following

"So what do we do now?" asked Shizune

"**We first need to find a home for us that would be big enough"** said Fuyu

"I have an idea" smiled Tsunade as she walked on holding Natsuhi followed by Shizune holding Ton-ton and all the other foxes and Jin holding the big fox in his large form

**With Jiraiya and Asuma**

"Well since there are no way we can get Natsuhi at this moment without fighting those foxes and a sannin we have to report back. There may only be two ways that I can think of now in order to get her back now but I'm not even sure it will work. It's all about math and choices" said Jiraiya

'_Will they even come out of that mountain for her when they were never there for her in the first place? And there is the thing about Natsuhi's seal. The jutsu used to seal Kyuubi was a bidding trade. Since the trade was broken with Kyuubi being free wouldn't that mean Minato should be free from the Shinigami. After all I did study that seal a lot'_ thought Jiraiya

**2 days later**

A group of fully grown foxes along with many kits were walking along the path with three females. It was Tsunade, Natsuhi, and Shizune. The snake was gone due to the fact it was force to give birth two hundreds of kits. Kurenai knowing that would attract too much attention and problems put most of them in a deep sleep and sealed them in a scroll that was on Kyuubi's back.

"**Why are we so close to Konoha?"** asked Fuyu to which Tsunade looked at her and smiled

"We are going to the Senju clan compound. It is a good distance away from Konoha but also close to it. If someone was looking for you they would expect for you to be far away from their base. Not in their backyard. You should see it right about…..now" said Tsunade as they came out the forest to see a vast body of water going on beyond what they could see. In front of them was a beach with a compound right at the spot the beach sand ended to the far right underneath a large cliff which pointed outwards. On top of the cliff were a few trees and a plain grassy ground. There was even a trail that lead up to the top of the cliff. On a few spots on the cliff was a ledge that could hold two Kyuubi's as well. On the other side of the compound was a large cave the contained rich minerals and gems but also very spacious and lead deep underneath the earth.

"Welcome to the Senju Clan compound" smiled Tsunade as they looked at it in shock. Even Shizune was in shock since she never been to the Senju compound outside Konoha but the one inside it.

"**This is beyond perfect" **smiled Kurenai


	15. Home

**I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**With Fox Group (That is how Tsunade, Natsuhi, Shizune, and the foxes would be called now)**

The group had walked into the compound as started settling down. While Tsunade, Shizune, and Natsuhi fixed up the compound the, foxes went into the cave and started to set up their home for them. After a day of fixing and cleaning the finally fully settle down. The kit's were released from the scroll and sleep and could be seen sleeping in the cave or playing in the waters, sand, or forest. Some were even moving through the compound. The regular size foxes mostly just camp out on the tree branches or underneath a tree. The horse size to human size foxes were taking shifts patrolling the outside forest, watching the kits, and laying around being lazy and playing around.

The house to building size summons from 1 to 2 tails were either lying around the cliff or surrounding area in their true form. There were only a total of ten of them. One which was a navy blue color fell in love with the waters so it was seen in the waters laying down in it. It even developed a high affinity for it. Some hanged on in groups of two like Gin and Jin always did and hanged out on a piece of the cliff for all to see. Now Kuro and Kyuubi hanged out in the cave either sleeping, training deeper inside it, or sing their powers to make a large floating sphere used to watch everything going on in the surrounding area. They became great buddies and rivals but also the last and final defense of the clan compound and its inhabits. Fuyu liked to lie down in the sand in the light saying it made her coat shine more. Kurenai hanged out on the top of the cliff doing god knows what until it's time to take care of Natsuhi

At the moment Shizune was teaching Natsuhi a few things stored in the library of the Senju compound which was locked by blood seals until Tsunade released them. Tsunade was in her training ground training in her Mokuton jutsu.

**At Konoha**

Jiraiya had finished telling the shocked Sandaime what happened and his next course of action they should take.

"Well I know where they are. I will grab a squad of anbu and head there now since it is near. Go to Myouboku Mountain and tell them what has happened. If I know her as well as I use to she will act. I will give you some time before summoning you" said Sandaime as Jiraiya nodded and summon himself to the mountain

The Sandaime summoned a group of Anbu Commanders and Shunshin off to the outside of Konoha before jumping through the trees heading for a certain destination.

**In a cave**

A group of figures were talking to each other through methods of a visual image. There were a total of nine in total.

"So Itachi, Kisame is what you said really true" said a figure

"Yes it is Pain-sama. Kyuubi change Natsuhi forcing her to give birth to multiple Kyuubi's and a few more kitsunes. From what we can tell she is now a kitsune capable of giving birth to powerful foxes. I'm guessing over time the newborns will become a full one to two tail and the foxes that already have tails will just get more and stronger. There is already 10 2 tails, 1 eight tail, and 3 nine tails" finished Itachi

"Then things will change now. We will concentrate on getting the other bijuu. When we have the other eight we will take on Kyuubi's. While doing your tasks I want you to collect all information on them. If worse comes to worse I will personally attack her and capture them" said Pain

"But this could also change the situation" said crouched over

"What do you mean Sasori?"

"Just think about it. It will be great to have all nine bijuu in are control but what use are they if you just have Natsuhi" he said making some think while one other voice his opinions

"What the fuck does he mean" yelled one as Pain smirked

"What he means Hidan that if we control Natsuhi we control the world. The original bijuu can only stay at their respective levels of their tails and never grow stronger but when Kyuubi changed Natsuhi things changed. She can give birth to a small newborn the will be capable of whipping the floor with the other bijuu in a few years. The babies she give birth to-" started Pain

"Are all capable of reaching the level Kyuubi is and the original Kyuubi can maybe even become stronger. An army of Kyuubi's will strike fear into anyone who opposes regardless of who they are" finished Itachi as Pain nodded and others smirked

"Change of plans. Focus all efforts in capturing Natsuhi. Leave the other bijuu alone" ordered Pain

**At Myouboku mountain**

Jiraiya arrived at the mountains to see two blonde hair boys fighting with each other with a red hair girl watching. Off to the side was a long red hair women sitting down reading a book when she stopped reading closing the book to face him.

"We need to talk…..Kushina"

"Jiraiya what do you want to talk about" she started walking and stopping right in front of him. "You never wanted to talk to us but allowed us to stay here on Minato-kun's wish. You avoided us like the plague" she said

"You know perfectly why I did that. You abandon one child to take care of three when you could have taken care of all four. She went through hell because of you and now is even in greater danger. Heh if she harnesses her knew power and finds out what you did to her I will be force to remove you and your family out of this mountain regardless of Minato's wish" he said glaring at her

"What's going on Jiraiya?" she asked as he handed her a large file

"What's this?"

"This is a copy of everything Natsuhi's life. Not a single thing is missing and it's completely up to date. You might want to read it. Don't worry I'll wait" he said smirking and sitting down crossing his arms as she sat down and read the large file in shock. After a 1 hour later she finished and closed the file before dropping it on the floor

"How-" she started

"Easy you abandon her and put her on her own. If you were there none of this would happen. If you were thinking she was a demon like the rest of the village then you have no reason to doubt yourself no. She is now one and can give birth to a baby fox that would be capable of destroying Konoha on its own in a few years. She already has three Kyuubi's and a eight tail which one of the Kyuubi's is the original one so she is well protected along with having a sannin capable of using Mokuton jutsu with her. She doesn't know you guys existed and after thinking about it I change my mind. I was going to ask for your help but now I know I was a fool. I now want you guys to stay far away from her. She doesn't need you or never will" he said grabbing the documents off the floor and walking away before stopping

"Oh yeah before Sarutobi-sensei summons me I want you to know. After carefully thinking this over I know Minato will be back since the contract with having Kyuubi sealed is broken" he said shocking her as he went up in smoke. After seeing him gone Kushina just sat down on a rock in compete shock at what's happen as the rest of her children crowded to see what's wrong

**With Sandaime**

The Sandaime just summoned Jiraiya in a forest to see him putting away a group of documents in a seal in his inner coat pocket.

"So you told her about everything going on?" said Sandaime

"Yes I did and thought it would be better off if she avoided her completely so I told her to stay away. So this is where they are"

"Yes there are a group of kitsune's about your size and a little bigger watching us. They haven't attacked yet but they are only watching us for now" said Sandaime as they walked on

**With Kurenai and Tsunade**

"**So they are walking towards us now huh"** said Kurenai to one of the patrols which came and reported in

"**Yes my lady. There seems to be one old man wearing a white and red cape and 10 people wearing white masks of animals and white capes" **said the fox patrol

"**I understand who they are. Let them come here"** said Kurenai as the fox nodded and left

"**Well let's go meet are guest"** she smiled "I'll go get Shizune and Natsuhi-chan" said Tsunade walking off

**10 mins Later**

The Konoha group walked out of the forest to see the Senju compound along with foxes all around. Standing on the beach was Kurenai, Natsuhi, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jin staying close Natsuhi. When the group got in front of them a group of 10 kitsunes around a human size all black surrounded them while 5 regular size red foxes moved slowly through the group rubbing against their legs.

"It's good to see you again Tsunade-chan" started Sandaime

"Let's cut to the chase. What do you want?" asked Tsunade

"I want Natsuhi" he responded

"**That's not going to happen"** said Kurenai

"She belongs in Konoha" he started "You mean she belongs to Konoha" glared Tsunade

"Don't make me take her by force Tsunade" as all the kitsunes stopped and stiffened which made all the Konoha nins look at them cursorily as the normal size foxes ran away from them as small black spots appeared all around the group which enlarged over time when something large landed in their positions causing a explosion. When the dust cleared there was a total of 5 black kitsunes the size of a house with 2 tails and a total of 4 red kitsunes standing on their hind legs looking like werewolf's having one tails the size of a house surrounding while them snarling.

"**Are you threatening us"** glared Kurenai

"Jiraiya I don't remember them in your report" said Sandaime

"**They weren't because he never seen them. This was Kyuubi's experiment and I have to say it worked perfectly. Meet our larger were-foxes"** smiled Kurenai

"Well let's make an alliance" said Sandaime

"And why should we do something like that?" asked Tsunade

"We will give you supplies and goods in exchange you will support us in our time of need" said Sandaime as Kurenai and Tsunade thought on this

"**D**e**a**l" they both announced

"Ok I will write up a contract so you can sign it when we send it to you" said Sandaime

"**Ok just make sure no one is allowed to come near here or depending on who they are they might not be coming back"** said Kurenai as Sandaime nodded and walked off with his group

"**I think it's time for Natsuhi to learn how to transform into her kitsune form"** smiled Kurenai as Natsuhi smiled and cheered.

"**Come on we will need a lot of space to do this"** said Kurenai as Natsuhi nodded and followed

'_Why would he only settle for a contract? This worries me'_ thought Tsunade walking off followed by Shizune

**In the middle of a forest near Konoha**

A man having blonde hair wearing a white cloak and red flames with a green jounin vest and a blue pants and shirt woke up to see the sun.

'_I'm alive'_ he thought standing up _'I need to find Natsuhi-chan and the Sandaime'_ he thought as he yellowed flash away


	16. The Return

**I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**With Natsuhi and Kurenai**

Kurenai was watching Natsuhi highly amused as she was trying to transform. She would sometimes get a paw or a leg which made her laugh. One time she even made a large paw which landed on top of her.

"Man this is not for you" she laughed at her as she growled back at her but before she could retort Tsunade and Shizune walked up to them. "Natsuhi-chan we need to head back into Konoha to tie up a few loose ends" said Tsunade as she looked back at her frowning a little.

"Go put on your white dress I first bought you with your white heels while I talk to Kurenai" she said as Natsuhi nodded and ran off. Once gone Tsunade turned back to Kurenai with a serious expression.

"You can tell Kyuubi and Kuro to be on standby. I know they will love a good fight" said Tsunade as Kurenai smirked at her.

"Expecting trouble?"

"More than you know" she replied as a few minutes later Natsuhi came walking back dressed and ready to go.

"Before you leave you would need two things" said Kurenai as a red fox almost as tall as Natsuhi walked up to her. Kurenai using her tail picked up Natsuhi and place her on it with both her legs on one side. Right after two large red were-foxes the size of a two story house both extremely lean being ripped with muscles holding a battle axe each came next to her. "The queen doesn't walk to another place unless she desires it and you never leave without body guards. The two will know what to do if things get too ruff" said Kurenai as Natsuhi smiled at her. "Thanks" she said as she waved good bye with Tsunade and Shizune as the group toke off into the trees.

**Hour Later Arriving at Konoha**

The gate guards stared at the group in terror as they walked up to him. "We have a meeting with your Hokage" said Tsunade as the guard still looked unsure until a figure placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is alright" said the Sandaime as he had a group of anbu guards with him. "I'm glad you could make it but I'm going to have to ask you to leave your guards out here. It would attracted a lot of unwanted attention" he started but before Tsunade could speak Natsuhi did.

"That's not happening. I will not set a foot in this village without my guards. I know exactly what would happen the minute I do" she answered as the Sandaime looked at her surprised a little.

"And what's that?"

"Let's start off with kidnapped, attacked, force breeding, and tortured" she said as the Sandaime looked at her shocked.

"You don't trust me to protect you?" he asked.

"Oh no it's not that I don't trust you I do, it's just I don't trust your ninja, council members, and especially your advisors and the one eyed man" she finished as the Sandaime signed knowing it was true. "Alright I understand" he said as he held his arm for them to enter.

The Sandaime was walking with Tsunade and Shizune on his left and Natsuhi on her fox on her right. Behind them walked the two were-wolfs with the Anbu all around the groups size. Walking through they drew a massive amount of attention as they talked.

"Tsunade I was wondering if you could heal Kakashi. Itachi did a powerful jutsu on him which none of our meds can heal" asked Sandaime as Tsunade nodded seeing nothing wrong with it. They had changed directions and headed for the hospital. Once reaching the entrance Natsuhi spoke up.

"I'll stay out here. I never did and will like hospitals" she said shivering as the Sandaime laughed with Tsunade and Shizune.

"When will you ever get over your fear with needles" smiled Sandaime tapping her shoulder for reinsurance. "Neko and her Anbu team will stay with you here. I trust this team with my life" he smiled walking with Tsunade and Shizune inside the hospital. Natsuhi made the fox she was on lay down underneath a tree with her as Neko lean against it with her four other members staying in different spots. The two were-kitsune just stood near the tree.

"Neko weren't you the anbu that watched over me before?" she asked as the female anbu nodded.

"You sure gave me a run for my money back then" she replied

"And I can still do it now too" she smirked as Neko chuckled softly. "So what's this going on about you? You giving birth to foxes. Is this Kyuubi's doing?" she asked as Natsuhi nodded

"He be the arrogant prick and he tried to get out of me through birth but messed up big time since I'm now his mother along with the other kitsune. These three kitsune's here are also my kids and now I'm supposed to be the queen of the foxes but how are you doing?"

"I have been better. I think I may retire from Anbu and become a jounin" she answered as she nodded.

"That's nice… I'm going to close my eyes for a second" said Natsuhi closing her eyes.

"Don't worry I will keep watch over you" said Neko as Natsuhi fell asleep. One of the were-foxes seeing this placed its index finger on the ground which performed a summoning. From the summoning a few kits and foxes the same size as the one carrying Natsuhi appeared and surrounded her as she fell asleep with one kit jumping onto Neko shoulders and laid next to her keeping her company.

**With Tsunade Shizune and the Sandaime**

Tsunade was going over Kakashi's vitals as she frowned a little.

"Ok what's down to him is simple but I may need a little time to fix it. It's really trial and error right now" she said as her hands glowed with green charka. When Shizune came next to Tsunade.

"Don't worry about Natsuhi. She is just taking a little nap right now" she said as Tsunade nodded

**Back to Natsuhi**

Neko was watching Natsuhi sleep for a good few minutes before a few gennin that Natsuhi may knew was coming towards her. Tapping her awake she looked to see no other than her gennin teammates along with the rest of the rookie 9.

"Natsuhi! Where have you been" said Sakura running to her honestly worried until an axe fell down in front of her making her notice the large fox holding it.

"I suggest you watch what you say around their queen or even I can't help you" said Neko as the fox picked it the axe but was now looking pass her glaring at Sasuke who walked passed Sakura staying a good distance with his hands in his pocket.

"So what happened?" he asked curious himself as Natsuhi signed. "Well since you are all here I might as well tell you all the truth" she started as she told them about Kyuubi, the births, Orchimaru, Akatsuki, more foxes, Tsunade, and now her moving out as they all looked at her in shock.

"Your something else" said Kiba shocked. "So you plan on leaving Konoha?" asked Sasuke as Natsuhi nodded. "It's not safe for me here so I have to" she replied.

"And you are also getting training from a sannin?" he asked glaring at her as Natsuhi not liking were this was going told the foxes that recently came to go back home which they did in a puff of smoke.

"I don't like that tone of voice you are using with me and the glare as well. I suggest you watch your next words carefully Uchiha" she said as the Were-foxes toke a step forward getting ready for anything.

"I would watch what you say to me. I am an Uchiha after all" he smirked.

"Dully noted but I couldn't care less. What do you want from me?"

"You said you can make a large amount of foxes in no time right?"

"Yes"

"And if you can give birth to multiple foxes that can grow pretty fast can you give birth to human babies that will grow really fast?"

"Well yeah I suppose I can. I am still also human after all but they won't grow as fast as foxes. What is your point?"

"I want you to be my wife so you can revive the Uchiha Clan" he said as everyone even the Anbu gasped at what he said while Natsuhi looked at him stunned. The Anbu went into action first grabbing all the gennin away as the Were-fox went into a rampage slamming it's axe down on Sasuke's last position. The Anbu had let the gennin down as they toke off into the surroundings just watching as Sasuke glared down at Natsuhi but before he could say anymore a hand gripped his neck belonging to no other than a man wearing a brown cloak holding him in the air as the Sandaime, Tsunade, and Shizune came running out.

"You have a lot of nerve asking her something like that" the man started as with his other hand he removed his cloak revealing himself to be no other then the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato.

"Yondaime-sama" started the Anbu looking at him in shock as Sasuke stared down at him.

"You are asking my daughter of all people to revive your clan which I can now assume is no more. You even know she is royalty now and you asked her. I should rip you apart" he finished before throwing Sasuke away.

"T-tou-san" started a shocked Natsuhi who had walked to him being only a few feet away now. Minato turned to face her and got on his knees.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. I never meant for any of this" he started as Natsuhi was now in front of him. Her hand came out with a loud smack against his face making him turn before she grabbed him into a hug crying on him as he hugged her back.

"You know that hurt right?" he said.

"It's supposed to. It's for leaving me by dieing you baka" she cried into his shoulder.

"What about Kyuubi and the whole fox thing?"

"You had no choice and the fox thing wasn't your fault. Unless you want me to smack you for every problem involving that which was a lot" she warned

"I'll pass" he eye smiled

"Good answer" she smiled as he stood up.

"So you are now a queen now huh" he started as she nodded.

"Well then that makes me the emperor. Hehe I am the greatest" he smiled posing proudly as Natsuhi smacked him in the stomach to get him to stop.

"So Jiraiya was right. You would return" started Sandaime walking up to him as he nodded. "Well let's get to the office so we can talk more. Sasuke we will talk later" said Sandaime as the group was about to walk on when Minato grabbed Natsuhi bridal style much to her surprise.

"Let me carry you. I want to savor the moment of holding you" he said as Natsuhi signed but allowed it as the foxes followed from behind.

"You know Sasuke almost started a war right now right?" said Tsunade as Sandaime signed before becoming a little serious.

"Yes I know. Proposing and attempting force breeding on any royal will automatically get the person tortured and killed at the least. That were-fox was going to cut him in two as well. That boy needs to watch his steps" he finished as Sasuke was glaring at them as they moved away.

'_This isn't over Uchiha/Natsuhi'_ thought both Minato and Sasuke


	17. Hi and Good bye

I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot'_ – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"Son of a -" back-round voice

**Hokage Tower**

Minato and the Sandaime were sitting at the desk which on the other side was Tsunade, Shizune, and Natsuhi. Sandaime taking a long drag of his pipe before releasing the smoke in a sign before speaking.

"Minato, I know this is kind of sudden but do you mind taking back the Hokage position" he asked gaining everyone's attention at the moment.

Rubbing his head for a moment getting time to think, he thought of his options and reasons before speaking out.

"I'm aware of how this village treated you and what their ideas for you as well Natsuhi. I'm also aware of what Kushina and the family has done to you as well. While I don't support their decision I still will take the Hokage hat" he said gaining a gasp from Natsuhi

"Understand that when I was an orphan Konoha toke me in and helped raised me into the man I am today. Things have gone astray from the founders and my ideas so I must stay and correct this place. I have to fix this mess and the error of people's ways here so nothing like what happened to you will ever happen again.

"Don't get me wrong they will be punished but I can't abandon them and neither can I abandon Kushina and your siblings" he stated

"But they abandon me. What about me?" she asked as some tears came down her eyes causing Minato to rush over to her and give her a hug.

"I would never forget about you. I will always be here for you. But you have to remember that if it's an eye for an eye sooner or later everyone would be blind. I love them just as I love you. So because I love you and as much as it pains me to allow you away from my sight I will allow you and Tsunade to stay at the Senju compound with your fox family on a few conditions" he smiled as she asked them what they were.

"One to have the Hiraishin seal placed on you so I can be at your side in a moment's notice to rescue you. Two to be able to visit you at least once per day. Three Tsunade must train and protect you forever. And last NEVER let another person touch you until your forty!" he finished exclaiming the last part at the end making her laugh a bit.

"I can agree to all of them except the last part. That seems a bit extreme so how about 16? Most ninja don't have a long life"

"30 and you aren't like most ninja" he challenged back

"Fine 18 is as far as I would go". "I must approve of the person and then it's a deal"

"Fine you have a deal" she finished smiling at him

"Now about the deal with Tsunade" started Minato

"I'll agree to your deal with Natsuhi and the deal Sarutobi-sensei proposed before. We will be allies with each other and support each other in their times of need" she stated as Minato smiled

"I guess we have a deal. Now let's make the contract and iron out the details" started Minato making the contract with Tsunade and the Sandaime.

**An hour later**

After Minato finished making the contract and placing the seal on Natsuhi he escorted them to the gates. It really broke his heart that he had to say good bye to them but he had a lot of cleaning up to do and he just hoped that by the time she comes back next time things would be different for her.

"Sarutobi-sama. Let's go gather the council members for an emergency meeting. It's time to go show them who is in charge. I will deal with Kushina and Uzu right after this" he spoke

**In a Cave in Ame**

Pain was going over the plans to capture the kitsune with Konan when Zetsu appeared from the ground from behind them.

"What have you gathered?" he questioned not even looking at Zetsu

"They are at a Senju compound not far from Konoha surrounding by a tree line, rocky cliffs, caves, and the ocean**. I can't get too close to the area without taking the risk of being captured. Which I was almost a few times**" he answered

"Abandon this plan you have" spoke another voice from the shadows causing the three to look at the figure.

"Abandon?" questioned Pain

"Yes. Focus on the original plan and focus on the original Bijuu. We can use their power to capture them at the end" he ordered

"Are doubting my abilities?" questioned Pain glaring at the figure.

"He is god. No one can defeat him" spoke out Konan defending him

"Don't be foolish! You may have eyes like the Rikudou Sennin but you are not him. He was a true god and if you do this attack against them you will die. That's a battle your eyes won't save you from" he warned releasing a wave ok killing intent making them pause in their reply.

"Now you will do as I say and relay those orders to the others" he finished before leaving with a warp not giving the two the chance to talk.

"We will do as he says. But when it's the time to capture Natsuhi and the other kitsunes, I will do it personally. I will prove I'm just as good or even better than that man" spoke Pain

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke was laying against a tree thinking about all that's been going on. Team 7 had lost a member and the said member was someone he needed. Uzumaki Natsuhi. She had the ability to repopulate the whole Uchiha clan on her own. It is a great talent but the repopulation of his clan isn't his first objective. He must first kill Itachi or their will be no point in bringing back his clan. Itachi could just come back and kill them all again.

It was a stab to his pride that Natsuhi was stronger than him. Even he couldn't deny that fact as it was shown to him over and over again. She was now even getting training from a sannin as well which will make the gap in strength increase. Thinking of this he slammed his hand into the tree in anger.

If he can't even beat her how in the hell will he beat Tsunade the Slug sannin who will always be protecting her to get her. And to top that off her father who is the fucking Yondaime Hokage will have his head if he even touches her. Let's also not forget about her Bijuu protectors. He thought punching the tree again.

"I have to get stronger. A lot stronger if I want to complete my goals" he growled

"Well if you come with us we know the person who can help you with that" said a voice making him turn to a group of four nins having sound symbols on their head for head bands as a sign of their allegiance to Orchimaru the Snake sannin.

'_Orchimaru, perfect'_ he thought smirking

**With Tsunade, Shizune, and Natsuhi**

The three were walking along the road to head back to the compound at the moment. Well if you want to consider Natsuhi walking as she was sitting on the fox who was doing the walking for her.

"Well considering Minato appearing and ignoring the Uchiha-brats comment everything went well. No crazy demands from Minato and no attacks from the villagers" smirked Tsunade as Shizune and Natsuhi smiled at her

"That is true" spoke out Shizune. "I believe with Minato-sama back Konoha will change for the better. He knows how to make the impossible happen just like his daughter" she finished as Natsuhi blushed a little.

Tsunade was going to say something else when she sensed a distinct charka signal heading down their path. She held out her hand stopping the group as she stepped in front of them. The two 2 story size were-foxes picked up their axes a bit getting ready for a fight.

"Come out. I know you are here Kushina" spoke out Tsunade shocking Shizune and Natsuhi as a red head figure landed right in front of the group.

"So it is true. The reports on what happened to her were accurate. You turned into a Bijuu baby making factory" spoke out Kushina as the group took in her new appearance. The way she was dressed look like she was preparing for a battle.

She had a face similar to Natsuhi with the same complexion and purple like eyes. Her usually long red hair that she would keep hanging down was made into a pony tail. She was wearing a white battle dress Kimono similar to Uzumaki Mito with seals all over it. Hanging from the back of her waist was a large scroll and on her back was a sword.

"So you turn up now of all times. Well what do you want?" glared Tsunade

"I want Natsuhi of course. We can do this the easy way or the hard way" glared Kushina cracking her knuckles as Tsunade cracked her neck and then her knuckles.

"You know me. I won't just handle things without a fight. And I'm definitely not handing Natsuhi over to you after what she has been through because of you" finished Tsunade entering a stance.

"I'll give you one more chance to back off or I will do what I wanted to do for years. Beat your ass" warned Kushina.

"Shizune. Take Natsuhi and head to the compound. The two guards will provide you two protection. Now leave" ordered Tsunade leaving no room for back talk.

"Hai Tsunade-sama" nodded Shizune before looking at Natsuhi who looked at Tsunade a bit worried.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm a sannin after all" Tsunade reassured Natsuhi as she nodded and looked to Shizune to lead. Shizune seeing this took off into the forest followed Natsuhi and her foxes.

"You seem to forget that the reason you got that title is because you lost to an old man with two others as your help. You are by yourself now so what does that mean now. Well allow me to answer, easy win and nothing to be worried about" she boasted

"Well allow me to give you a reason why you should be worried" she warned as her muscles tensed for a bit and charka started to swirl in her legs.

"Sure why not but first" she stated slamming her fist in the ground forming a circle seal around her fist confusing Tsunade.

"That was pointless but allow me to show you my trick" she said launching herself up in the air at her with her leg held high.

"**Tsuuten Kyaku (Bruising Sky Leg)" **

**With Shizune and Natsuhi**

The group was moving at a good paste while still worrying about Tsunade when golden chains smashed out of the ground wrapping around the two were-foxes. Tried as their might they couldn't break free. Next a pair of chains wrapped around the fox Natsuhi was riding on legs dropping Natsuhi into the air.

"Natsuhi" cried out Shizune leaping to catch her when a pair of chains broke out of the ground wrapping up Natsuhi and dragging her into the ground.

"No!"


End file.
